


We Pray for Meet When We All Free

by JadeeM



Category: Pinto及其拉郎
Genre: M/M, 各种场景的肉, 敏感题材包括（各种类型的）强制 / 黑化（人物抹黑） / 未成年性爱 / 师生等等等等。, 笔者道德沦丧三观欠费慎点, 练笔
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-11 17:43:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 5,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5635993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeeM/pseuds/JadeeM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>写满一百个肉就完结。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 画星星

被扒光衣物，Chris有些无措地躺在柔软起伏的弹簧床垫上。他的朋友Zach笑着俯身，一边旋开马克笔的笔帽一边低笑，“先从乳头开始？”

Chris瞪了他一眼，却瞧见对方舔湿了自己的食指与拇指，然后缓慢地碾磨在自己的乳尖上。Chris呻吟一声，笔尖从靠近乳头的一块雀斑开始落笔，冰凉的触感带着一股奇异的酒精香味，Chris微微挺起胸膛却被一掌压下，笔尖淡淡地划过白腻的皮肤，到达另一颗雀斑上暂时顿住笔尖。思索了片刻，Zach转动笔尖朝第三颗雀斑进攻，另一只手则懒洋洋地卷着Chris胸前淡淡的一层毛发。Chris在一阵阵拉扯中发出轻微的哼声。

“你和女孩子上床的时候也叫得这么……操……”Zach问道，他已经成功连接了五颗大小深浅不一的雀斑，淡蓝色的线条像星座图标一般描摹在Chris身上。他微微喘息，让那支笔划过Chris的侧腰，他喜欢那颗痣，每次Chris撩起上衣擦汗的时候，Zach都会在心底呼唤它的名字，“你的叫声让女孩儿都想操你。”

Chris瞪圆双眼，“那你呢？”

Zach并不作答，而是为Chris翻了个身，手中的马克笔在Chris背部折返游移，Chris轻哼一声，手伸到后面摸索到Zach的大腿，一路攀爬到根部，一把握住了肿胀的性器。Zach闷闷地呼出声，笔尖颤抖地停了下来。“继续？”

Zach无声地点头，Chris背对着他，并不知道他的答案。可他不在乎。他随手扔掉了那支笔。Chris的背后被连成了微微扭曲的天后座。他不在乎。他们都不在乎。Zach的心脏砰砰跳动，与他裤内的阴茎脉搏交相呼应。他有些粗暴地扯开Chris的裤子，Chris抬臀，手指笨拙地、拉开Zach的裤链，手心被裤子上的前液弄得一片湿滑。

“操我？”Chris有点害羞地问，圆乎乎的手指亲昵地点了点Zach的性器头部，明明第一次见面却仿佛多年好友。Zach有些不可置信，却因为这个想象而头脑空白。他希望自己的呻吟听上去像是低吼而不是呜咽。

很多很多的润滑剂，Zach吃惊于Chris的有备而来。事实上他们都知道会发生什么，当他们的友谊开始小心翼翼地频频躲闪脸红。当Zach说到星座而Chris居然在下一秒提出这么淫荡的游戏……他就知道这会发生。Chris也知道Zach答应得有多迫不及待，“呃……”

Chris深呼吸，Zach进来了。手指，然后是更多手指，然后是整根阴茎。“烫……”Chris全身颤抖，“你直接进来了？”他有些生气却生不起气，与其说是怒火不如说是被缓慢的顶弄折磨出的欲火，“……啊……轻点……操……”Chris咬住枕边一边呜咽一边抬起臀部迎合，努力适应这种……挑起情欲的新方法。

Zach紧闭双眼，嘴里从冥王星的五颗卫星名开始背起……他没想过那比手指要舒服那么多，他快要……他继续沙哑地背诵，一遍又一遍，射精感在边缘徘徊。Chris抓挠被单的声音，在他眼前不断晃动的天后座和大熊座……哦哦哦……该死的夹紧的双臀……

“啊……啊……嗯……这……这好奇怪……”Chris被反复戳刺得剧烈抖动双臀，在Zach半眯起的眼皮底下用力握紧紧贴床单的性器。Zach被猛地一夹，前一秒还在幻想Chris阴茎的颜色，下一秒就毫无预兆地、阴茎自发地被吸到紧密湿润的深处开始喷发。Zach迷醉地倒在Chris身上。

Chris身上的连线最近距离地出现在自己面前，Zach在对方的尖叫喘息中细细密密地亲吻那条被汗水晕开一点的蓝色细线，仿佛它把自己绑到了Chris身边。

第一段肉·fin


	2. 乳交

Spock以两只手掌向中间拢合Jim的胸部，缺少日晒的部位细腻光滑，Jim脖子下一条明显的分界线将他的肤色分成两截，蜜色的健康肤色是Kirk舰长的颜色，而绝不能示人的白嫩肌肤则独属于Spock的t’hy’la。思及此处，Spock的双手就控制不住地更加用力，拇指向上轻轻旋钮，拨弄着Jim胸前挺立的乳头。

“可、可以吗？”Jim被弄得有点痛，他嘶嘶抽气，老二兴奋得发抖。他爱瓦肯人——以纯粹生理的角度而言，不要和他说什么猎户座了……如果没试过被瓦肯内射的人没资格和他辩论——那感觉羞耻得如同失禁，像是被他的瓦肯人灌满了，完完全全都附属于他。

Spock满脸绿晕地跨坐在Jim腹部，又十分体贴地以置于两侧的大腿控制住压向伴侣的重量。Jim可以感受到对方的耻毛轻轻骚过自己的敏感皮肤，颤抖，颤抖，“Jim，请停止赞美我的射精量。”Spock微微吐息，有点迷乱地持续揉搓着Jim的胸部。

Jim微微低头，那根大得惊人的瓦肯性器贴着自己的两肋之间，过分黏腻的瓦肯前液像某种情趣胶水一般渗出了一大滩，Jim兴奋得瞳孔放大，在Spock深邃的目光中如同掀起巨浪。他胸膛快速起伏，“如果你不往前凑一点，就往后凑一点。”他一边握住自己的性器一边艰难地在欲望之中挤出最迷人的笑容。

Spock惩罚性地掐了一把伴侣的乳尖，充满力度的后腰微微抬起往前挪了几分，深绿色的勃起蹭着Jim的皮肤，一路点火一路移上该死的胸部之间，靠近左胸和Jim的心脏一同勃发跳动，前液在Spock挤出的小小胸沟中聚集成一汪透明的水渍，Jim呻吟了一声，轻轻闭上眼睛，手指跟随Spock试探地向前冲刺的速度微微握紧。

Spock自喉间发出古怪的低吼，将自己的性器压向软肉之间再猛地抽离。这相对于伴侣体内甚至是伴侣的手而言快感要来得稍缓，可每次向前刺入时湿亮的双脊直抵Jim的咽喉让他有种莫名地快感，某种他主宰者这个人类的生命以及一切的血腥的征服感。透明的体液自Jim的脖子上滑落，锁骨湿黏一片，他的伴侣被他弄得一塌糊涂，Spock抬起臀部，越来越快地抽插，双手肆意揉捏着胸部变换着柔软的形状。

“呃……哦……该死！”突如其来的变化令Jim猛地睁大双眼，他的乳头被……被……被Spock细小的绿色wonil’fek，盘住，向上拉扯吸吮，“你这个变态的瓦肯人！”Jim脸色爆红，却没有阻止Spock的动作，相反，他的阴茎因此喷出一小股白色体液，“……唔……”Jim神情痛苦地箍住阴茎咬紧牙关。

他的大副在骑他……在操他的胸……有力的大腿勒住他的身体，紧实的臀部升起再重重坐下，重量挤压着他的肺部让他晕眩得几近高潮，他的胸被摩擦得滚烫，他弯头想要吮吸那个总是蹭到自己颈侧的双脊，却只能狼狈而勉强地舔到丝丝腥咸。Jim不满足地呜咽呻吟，双拳握紧自己的阴茎用力上下，铮亮的双眸攥住Spock隐忍的神情。

他的大副在用眼神杀死他——他已经濒临极限。他猛地松开对Jim胸口的揉搓，细小的绿色卷须啵的一声被拉扯开，Jim大叫一声全身颤抖地高潮了。红晕爬满全身，他又射了一股，敏感得脚趾都蜷缩起来。他的大副持续向前挪移，一边移动身体一边在Jim瞪大双眼的注视下持续刺激自己的双脊。Jim迷醉地看着沉浸在欲望中的瓦肯，在紧绷的肌肉下链接传来一阵阵凶猛的快感。

一滴滴湿咸的液体滴在Jim的嘴唇上，他眨着眼睛尽数舔去，舌尖划过小孔，他的大副撑在他上面面容扭曲地咆哮。Jim屏住呼吸，兴奋地感受到一大波腥热的液体喷射在自己脸上，源源不绝，他半张的嘴巴被灌满了，鼻子里也是，全是Spock的味道而他还在呻吟着继续。Jim呛咳着，窒息在浓稠的乳白色精液里，他侧过脸抱住Spock的大腿，指甲激动地陷入皮肤，他的耳朵也被黏住了。

Spock艰难地后退，他似乎在沙哑地说些什么，Jim模糊地听不到大概，只知道他被温暖的液体包裹着。随后是他的脖子和揉得通红的胸口。Spock脱力地倒在床上一把搂住Jim，为他拨开黏在头发上的浓稠体液，勾着白色的细丝蹭过Jim的嘴唇，Jim一口含住。

“再来一次？把我从里到外浇灌满，让我只是你的人？”

Spock二话不说压住Jim，Jim气喘吁吁地大笑，湿漉漉地吻向他的爱人。

第二段肉·fin


	3. 我的老师

Zach侧过头望向他的老师，他的老师穿着蓝色的衬衫外套以及白色的T恤，这种打扮令他看不出年龄——Mr.Pine也从未对他提及过。多伦多的寒风将他前额的头发吹起，可阳光又是那么刺眼，Mr.Pine朝Zach示意着抬抬下颚，Zach有些笨拙地翻出墨镜为Mr.Pine戴上。

Zach察觉到Mr.Pine的眼眶微红，脸侧还站着细腻的一层花粉。那是百合花的花粉，大抵是Mr.Pine捧起花束走进墓园的时候蹭上去的。Zach小心翼翼地伸手擦过那点点闪亮的粉末，Pine侧头，Zach的手指并没有移开。

“……Chris。”他颤抖地叫了一声，并且兢兢战战地期许着对方的反映。

他的老师深深地吸了口气，墨绿色的桑塔纳不急不缓地穿过一大片干枯的梧桐树林。“你抽烟吗？”Chris突然开口问道。

Zach觉得这是一道充满陷阱的测试题，像一道需要三条辅助线才能答对的立体几何，他兢兢战战地摇头。其实他不排斥烟味，他曾经见过Chris依靠在长廊尽头的窗沿上抽烟，艳粉色的余晖滑过老师轻微颤抖的喉结。Zach不敢多看下去，下面硬得难受，只好踉跄着匆忙躲开。“你可以抽烟。”他最后拘谨地补充了一句。

Chris踩下刹车。车子停在树林尽头，Chris有些烦躁地摸出烟盒抽出一根，那种烟要更加纤细，咔嚓咔嚓的声响过后，在风中摇曳的火苗点燃了香烟，Zach如痴如醉地侧过大半个身子凝望他的老师吐出薄荷味的迷雾。

“我不抽烟，以前。”Chris有些不好意思地笑了笑，只是吸了两三口就匆匆熄掉，仿佛只是为了提神，他摘下墨镜随手扔到一边，有些疲倦地按压鼻梁，“她以前喜欢抽薄荷烟。”Zach讷讷地应了声，冰冷的余雾拢了上来，令他如坠冰窟。他不想听那个女人的消息，那个活生生占据了Chris五年时光，在死后又阴魂不散了十多年。

也许是Zach的表情过于阴沉外显，Chris亲昵地捏了捏他的耳朵，“嘿，怎么啦？”

Zach觉得自己快要窒息了，心脏随着Chris的动作不停地疼痛。他摇摇头，在Chris面前依然温顺得如同一只大狗。然后在Chris移开手指的下一秒夺门而出。他靠在车身上深深地喘了一口气。

Chris也下车了。他绕到Zach身边，像是洞悉了他的大男孩的所有心思，“Zach……”他的双手按在Zach两侧，“十六年前你还没出生。”Zach恶狠狠地瞪着老师脸上的微笑，他恨Chris讲出事实。

再也按捺不住，Zach伸手将Chris的后脑勺压向自己，他急切而不得章法地亲吻着老师的脸颊和嘴角，直到Chris噗嗤一声笑了出来。Zach急忙后退，他的身体贴紧冰凉的车身，而Chris则贴着他。

“你和Zoe……”Chris湛蓝的双眼中划过疑思，“我以为你们在一起，毕竟你们在我的课上……”

“她知道我喜欢你，Mr.Pine，我爱你。”榛子色的眼眸低垂，Zach羞赧地咬紧下唇，“我没和别人乱来过，我……我……我一直喜欢你，老师……Chris。”伴随着他的话语，他感到Chris的手指缓缓地划上了Zach的后腰，在结实的肌肉上揉捏了一阵。

“想摸我吗？”Chris贴近Zach的耳朵问道，Zach的睫毛在老师的注视下颤抖，他早就准备好了，以自己的尺寸准备了安全套和润滑剂，查了好久的谷歌——十二三岁的时候他还不敢这么做，每次浏览完网页都会湿着裤子一边默念Chris的名字一边删除历史记录。现在……

“我想摸你。”Zach祈求道，“也想让你摸。”Chris的嘴唇封住了Zach的。比毛茸茸的桃子还要柔软。Zach颤抖，丝毫没有发觉Chris扯开了自己的皮带扣，直到那双经常捧着书本念读文章的手捧起了他内裤里的一大包肿胀的器官。Zach急促地喘息，慌乱地断开了那个过分甜蜜的吻，瞪大双眼捏紧Chris的双肩。

“我的大男孩，”Chris笑了，肩膀在Zach的触碰下轻颤，“它摸起来很健康。”手指沿着勃发的性器怜惜地缓慢描画，顺着经脉挤压。Zach听到自己大声呻吟，他的性器更加疼痛，硬得发疼，比他坐在课桌底下夹紧大腿把脸埋在双臂大口粗喘的时候还要疼。他的老师喜欢它，他也想摸他的老师，可他的指尖止不住地颤抖，只敢绕着Chris脖颈处的皮肤反复打转，他把那里搓得通红。

Chris为他脱掉了外套，烟灰蓝的外套滑到草地上，他的老师牵着他的手摸进自己T恤内，Zach滚烫的大掌罩住Chris的胸口就自觉地揉捏起来，仿佛它们天生就该黏连着老师硬挺的乳头长在一起。Chris靠在他身上不住地颤抖，双眼闪烁着发出撩人的鼻音。Zach看到Chris的休闲裤下也起反应了，他晕眩了几秒，等他稍稍回神，他发现自己已经用力将Chris压在车窗上，两人位置对调地开始拉扯彼此的裤子，碾压彼此的欲望。

Zach开始亲吻Chris，终于吻上了那两瓣他遐想了两年之久的美好嘴唇，Chris握住他们的性器抵在一起上下移动双手，柔软有力的腰肢向后仰去紧贴车顶。Zach忘情地啃咬……深入骨髓的快感传遍全身，他揉捏着Chris的臀部，不满足地将裤子扯到得更开，双手罩着绵软的臀肉不断深陷。“啊啊啊……”他的老师面色绯红，在他耳边不断呻吟。他的手指试探性地摸入Chris的后穴，被紧绷的感觉拒之门外。

“不……”Chris猛地抽离了那个吻，“我……”他的脖子涨红，“我从没……”猜到语意的Zach兴奋地拱起身子，他想要老师的第一次！他好想要！他这么祈求出声。Chris神情复杂地凝望着Zach，时间凝固了几秒，Chris缓慢地转过身背对着Zach。

“假设你有准备润滑。”Chris紧张地笑了笑。

“我有！我有！在……这里……”Zach手忙脚乱地摸索着，从外套里掏出来匆匆准备。他为自己疼到下一秒就要射出来的抖动的阴茎带上安全套，将手指抽出一插到底。

“嗯……”Chris蹙紧眉头深深地喘了一口气。Zach心惊肉跳，他从没……啊……从没试过……啊……脑海一片空白，他唯一知道的便是遵循动物本能疯狂地抽插。“老师……Chris……Chris……Mr.Pine……”他乱哄哄地叫着老师的名字，时不时还低吼着叫他“宝贝”，Chris咬紧牙关，发出一声声闷闷的鼻音。

只持续了三五分钟，Zach便环住Chris射了出来。他的阴茎连着安全套滑出Chris体内，“啊！”他沙哑地惊叫，“……流……流血了！”Chris有些疲倦地转身回抱着仿佛天都要塌下来的Zach，为他摘下黏连着血丝的阴茎上的透明塑胶。

“我没事……”

“Chris……”Zach毛茸茸的大脑袋埋在Chris的肩膀上，他一边抚慰Chris半勃的性器一边闷闷祈求，“Chris我爱你，等我成年了我们就结婚好吗？”他嗅着Chris的气味，“不用你等太久，求你，Chris？”

Chris抬手摸了摸Zach的短发，发出含糊不断的呻吟。他最终也发泄在男孩的手上，盯着男孩因为和朋友去玩冰球弄伤的细小划痕不出声，闷闷地喘息着。

Zach有点急了，“你只要等我到高中毕业，真的，Chris，相信我。”他的嘴唇急切地吻着老师的脸颊，幼稚地想要夺回他的注意力，“我爱你我爱你我爱你……”

Chris呻吟着抬起头，Zach的年轻的脸庞映入深蓝的双眼。他捧住Zach的双颊微笑，“你是自由的，Zach。”他在Zach眉间狠狠地落下一吻，并且猜测着未来有多少别人的吻会印在上面，直到他的痕迹再也看不见。

第三段肉·fin


	4. 小开的日常

Rex居高临下地站在实木阶梯上，被Harry气得脸颊通红。“你够胆就再说一次。”他扬起下巴蔑视矮了自己足足有一个头的保镖，“Harry Apostolou，我希望你不是被涨袋香肠噎坏了脑子……”

“我要辞职。”Harry阻断了对方的话，“我不会再做你的保镖。或者说，是帮你擦屁股的保姆外加供你打发无聊时光的消遣你对象。”

右手戏剧性地撑着实木栏杆，Rex伸出左手，指尖戳着Harry结实矫健的胸膛不停颤抖，“你……你……你……”Rex被羞辱般地咬紧下唇，“我不许！”他大声喊出内心轰隆作响的咆哮，他不许Harry离开！绝不！“我……”Rex猛地咽下即将脱口而出的嘶吼，要么人留下，要么Harry的老二留下！

“嘿，是啊，”Harry嘲讽地扬起一边嘴唇，“Rexy公主殿下一向认为在地上打个滚撒个娇就能得到所有想得到的。”他双手插进紧绷的牛仔裤袋，Rex的视线怔愣地凝固在被勾勒出的胯部线条，他艰难地咽了口口水……Harry说得并无错误，他的确是在Harry醉酒的时候忍不住向对方索取了某些东西……

不久前的遭遇令Harry醒来后望向自己的眼神仿佛在看一个强取豪夺的恶棍，即使后穴充血肿胀的家伙是Rex Hanson本人。可Harry又不是没有爽到，可笑之极，Harry当晚叫着Rex的名字插射了四次，有两次甚至刚射完又硬了。Rex求饶的后果只有被塞上自己的内裤然后呜呜哭泣……当然，以及对方清醒过后一脸吃屎的表情。

想到这里，被羞辱后的愤怒在Rex的漂亮脸蛋上聚集，“这么说来，你不过是嫌钱不够多是吧。”他在背后收紧双手，指甲刺痛掌心仍然比不过胸口的闷痛。他狠狠跺脚，“你给我等着！”说完便气败坏急地跑上二楼房间，不一会便踉跄着拎着一个对于大少爷来说过分沉重的木盒走到了Harry面前，“你缺钱跟我直说啊！”

“Rex！”Harry严肃地收回任何表情，“你听我说，我并没有……”一把百元大钞被投掷在Harry脸上。Harry猛地后退几步，洋洋洒洒的墨绿色钞票飘到地上，Harry皱起眉毛望向Rex，那眼神像是在看一个搞笑的小丑，Rex发现一股湿气在自己的眼眶里凝结成水珠。

“给你！”他强迫自己继续抓了一大把钞票凶狠地扔向Harry，“你真以为自己的老二那么值钱！我他妈不过是想尝尝穷人的大鸡巴，别真把自己当回事吊高了卖。”Harry站在Rex触摸不到的地方，冷漠地看自己歇斯底里。去他的老二，去他的Harry Apostolou，我他妈用钱砸死你！Rex上前两步把整个木盒反转，一片绿色自二人眼前飘落，他扔掉木盒挑衅地望着Harry，双眼红肿湿润，纤长的睫毛颤抖了一下，一大串泪珠就滑落眼眶。

“够了吗！不够开车带我去银行取因为我的驾照被吊销了！不过钱我他妈还有很多很多很多！”Rex无法自抑地嚎啕大哭，“你不就是嫌我扣了你工资吗！我说过不、不给你吗！”

“……你的确说过。”Harry凝视着Rex吸着鼻涕哽咽的蠢样，像是吐出身体重担一般地深深呼吸，他向前两步，鞋底踩过钞票发出奇怪的窸窣声。对方像个蠢货一般开始哭诉Harry的阴茎是多么的不尽人意。Harry甩甩头，低压在双眼间聚集，“你刚才说什么。”

“我说，”Rex用力揉搓自己的脸颊，一字一顿恶狠狠地嚷嚷，“你的老二是我用过最糟糕的老二……唔啊啊！”Rex还未反应过来，脆弱的小腿骨便被Harry踢了一下。不知怎的两腿一软，他整个人趴坐在他的钞票海洋之上，吸吸鼻子抬起头，被吓得忘了哭泣。

“我的老二糟糕，你他妈前晚还吸着不肯松口！”Harry冷笑着俯视他的客户，可怜兮兮的小傻逼整整一个月了都在玩一个名叫“我是小学生智商所以我喜欢你就要折磨你”的游戏。Harry不介意看在Burt Hanson的支票和面子上容忍迭出不穷的恶作剧，直到……

他俯下身按住Rex的身体，扯开红色睡袍一个个清点上面的吻痕。没有一个缺席，也没有一个多余。Harry内心的怒意才稍微降下些许。拧了把Rex红肿的乳头，Rex眼泪汪汪地低声呼痛，下一刻便被Harry强硬地反转身体，按趴在阶梯上翘起屁股。Rex半张着嘴唇，还没反应过来就被撩起睡袍，他的膝盖压着至少三层钞票，他的胳膊也是，然后他察觉自己的大腿被Harry的膝盖用力分开。

Harry蹲了下来。他不相信这个小傻逼的任何一句话……想想他前晚握着他的老二往屁股里塞却经历八次失败的蠢样，Harry冷哼，但那不代表他不会为那些话而吃醋，虽然这正好遂了Rex的意，但Harry总会从对方身上捞回等价的补偿。

例如现在。

他把Rex按在侮辱人的钞票上，手指不加任何润滑地直接戳刺对方仍然红肿外翻的后穴，耳边传来喋喋不休的咒骂声，伴随着口是心非的哭诉，两瓣完美的双臀在手指的逗弄下摇晃，比女人的胸部还白腻多肉的屁股晃出一道道波痕，Harry暗中抽气，食指失去力道掌控猛地向前戳入一个指节。

“啊……你要杀了我吗！”Rex尖叫出声，他在十五分钟前才以尴尬的小狗抬腿姿为后面涂上了厚厚的一层薄荷油膏，冰凉的感觉盖过了胀痛以及奇怪的仿佛漏了一整天风的洞口——仿佛它还维持着被撬开的Harry的形状，错觉，令人羞耻的错觉。Harry充满占有欲地将鼻子凑上去嗅了嗅，一只手以Rex绝对挣脱不了的力度将他压制，直到确认手指接触到的腻滑仅仅是医用药膏才罢休。

他毫不留情地继续插入两指，浅浅勾起直接戳刺Rex的前列腺，Rex双手捏紧纸币，膝盖贴着阶梯底部不重不轻地撞了一下，Rex张嘴喘息并且大叫出声，“哦哦哦那里！那里快被你的龟头磨平了！”他这个时候倒是忘了上一刻还在悲情哭泣，舒服地向后挪动臀部并且大腿夹着自己迅速充血的阴茎悄悄摇晃，自己操自己的大腿才不奇怪，只要自己舒服就行啦。

Harry掰开Rex的膝盖，分别揉了揉膝盖骨，Rex的阴茎弹在小腹上，被一记戳弄渗出一股浓浓的前液，滴答滴答地顺着金棕色的毛发滴在百元钞上。紧接着手指换成了三根，Rex在快感中飘飘然并没有察觉对方扩张的意图。

Harry匆忙地摸了一圈，便粗鲁地拉开裤子掏出粗硬的性器。抽出手的下一刻阴茎直直刺入，曾有过的经验令他无需费力便戳刺到Rex更深处的敏感点。Harry大声抽气，俯身用力压住Rex狠狠地咒骂了一声。Rex的身体像在着火，可薄荷膏黏腻在他勃勃跳动的阴茎上却带来截然相反的刺激，“你是故意的吗！”

剧烈反差带来的刺激令他无法坚持太久，他开始用力刺入抽出，囊袋拍击臀部啪啪啪作响。Rex的身体被膈在节节阶梯上，尽管软软地铺了一层总统先生，可每次撞击都令Rex又疼又爽地哭喊出声，而每一位地上的弗兰克林都在用平静的眼神谴责他，他的阴茎淫荡地甩来甩去，滴滴答答的液体将他们浸湿一层。

“Harry，好疼……好疼……”Rex苦苦哀求着，讨好地夹紧臀肌，Harry重重地在他耳边喘息了一声，性感得Rex几乎射钞票一脸……他不可以……唔……Harry硕大的性器塞在他体内，经脉勃发跳动仿佛与自己的血肉链接在一起，仿佛他们就这样分不开……啊该死……他真的想射。

Harry突然重重地在他的屁股上拍打了一下，热辣的疼痛感令Rex在那个瞬间头脑空白，他大约是叫了出声，淅淅沥沥的前液滴答在钞票上，Harry开始狂躁地抽插，粗硬的大掌用力毫无章法地拍打臀部，力度大概比抡起拳头狠揍昨晚摸上Rex脸蛋的家伙稍微小一丁点，泛白的臀肉马上红肿起来，Rex嘶嘶抽气，大滴大滴的眼泪顺着通红双颊流了下来。

他希望Harry不知道自己是爽得哭了出来。

他的保镖先生突然咒骂着抽出了阴茎，在Rex惊愕的吼声中甚至抽离了身体。Rex无助地夹紧试图挽留，紧接着下一秒被掰开臀肉一巴掌抽打在红肿的穴口，“Harry！”Rex紧闭双眼大腿抽紧，颤抖地蜷缩在他的一大把私房钱上射了出来，钱臭味钻入鼻孔，他的Harry远离他的身体凝视着他，Rex一边哭泣一边射精，射完了还在哭泣……高潮都救不了他内心的刺痛。

Harry握住自己的勃起翻过Rex软成一团的身体，将精液射在Rex哭地一塌糊涂的脸蛋上。他直起身步伐不稳地后退两步，带着打量的眼神凝视着陷入彻底悲切与惊恐的Rex，他将会拉起他，他缓慢地将自己的裤链拉好，他将会把Rex Hanson拉入怀中，为他擦掉脏污的湿痕，消除一切怒意与误会地哄劝他，亲吻他，抚摸他红肿的屁股，告诉他他辞职并不是为了离开。

“求你……”Rex终于说出口，“求你，Harry，我爱你，不要走……求你……我只爱你。”Rex绝望地啜泣，也许他不该……可他是第一次喜欢一个人，一个无时不刻用看傻逼的眼神望着自己的男人……他因为这层虚弱的借口而伸手捂住了双眼。

Harry忽略内心的不舍，他踩着皱成一团的糟糕的墨绿色从新走到他的小傻逼面前。Rex终于把那句盘亘在二人之间足足一个月长久的话说给Harry听，Harry拉开对方的手直视那双被泪水冲刷干净的透彻蓝眼，他知道接下来轮到他了。

第四段肉·fin


	5. 塞壬和他的食物

Chris被他的塞壬伴侣喂食了一种名为“gillyweed”的黏糊糊的草药后潜入了海底。他的脖子两侧裂开两条隐秘的缝隙，随着他的吸入的海水一张一合，滤出水份，吸收氧气，[你还能给我多少惊喜，我的人鱼公主？]他通过脑子深处的连接轻快地问道。

Zach自从听他讲过童话故事之后就开始拒绝这个称呼，他的眉毛皱缩在一起，惩罚性地拍打Chris的臀部，浸水的布料令他的伴侣抱起来重了一些，有那么一个瞬间Zach猜测对方是否怀了他们的小人鱼。

如果是的话，他们必须暂时中止无休止的交媾行为。Zach惋惜地咋舌，这是一个矛盾的难题，他必须要在下一次发情期来临之前作出抉择，因为塞壬两边都想要，

很明显他的伴侣也是这么想的。Chris坐在一片斑斓的珊瑚礁旁，上一秒还在兴致盎然地探索一切海底的奥妙，下一秒他的手指就隐晦地挠了挠Zach的手心，暗示性地朝他不停微笑。该死，Chris甚至不顾藏在珊瑚礁里庞杂的生物都在一个劲儿地瞧着他们，他的伴侣就是这么迫切地想要他！

Zach热切的将手伸入Chris在水中飘荡起伏的蓝色外套内，冰冷的触感令Chris打了一个大大的冷颤，用不了揉捏第二下，塞壬滑腻冰冷的指尖便摁住了Chris胸前充血的凸起。

[你很喜欢在大庭广众之下被我玩弄乳头。]Zach叹息地宣布道，尽管他别扭的伴侣永远不会用语言承认，但看到他急促吐出的细小水泡与身体敏感的变化，Zach挑着眉用力甩动尾巴，有力地将对方绞紧的大腿分开。

人类永远都是一个淫荡的种族，他淫荡的、人类小伴侣。

Zach为这个想法而动情，下腹细密坚固的鳞片一开一合，硕大的性器顶端隐晦地探出来，不易被察觉地开始摩擦Chris的臀缝，那块被织布覆盖着、隐藏着的至宝之地……他不止一次占有那个地方，在发情期的时候射上一整天，在Chris晕睡的时候久久凝视那个地方——那个他们的小人鱼会从里面出生的地方。

[嘿！]Chris小声地抱怨了一声，打断了Zach粉色的思绪。[你不会想……在……在……]他脸色即使在茕茕水波中也显得粉嫩涨红，Zach这才发现自己的性器酥麻酥麻地完全伸出囊袋，粗硬地抵着入口几乎将碍事的布料磨穿。

Chris祈求般地扭头望向这位永远都不知餍足的深海生物。不远处成群结队的从未见过的可怕的鱼群用它们一双双无机质的眼睛瞪着Chris和Zach……仿佛它们知道他们正在做些什么，知道Zach的指甲抠挖他的乳头代表着什么意味，知道塞壬散发荷尔蒙的性器曾经也即将插进他体内，无论他抗拒还是迎合。

Chris呜咽了一声。他最后一条裤子被塞壬埋头用尖锐的牙齿咬烂扯开。他应该生气的，说好了约会就不该那么急切地发情，可他现在也不在乎了，一缕缕布条被扯开然后顺水飘走。

对方叹息着贴合他的后背，他被粗暴地摁在地上，对方的手拉扯着他的大腿，想要把他捞回身下贴合密实，尖锐的指甲刮骚着敏感的皮肤，Chris听到自己在尖叫，恐惧与兴奋混杂着令他颤栗，他向前爬去，本能地想要逃离背后的怪物。

他就要被他捉住，被他贯穿。

Chris觉得自己不正常了。而早在他臣服在塞壬身下的时候他就已经不正常了。那双有力的大手随着他逃离的动作滑落到腿弯，突然一把合拢握紧他抽动着的小腿肌肉，[你知道你逃离不了。你不敢。]

Chris扭头望向Zach，[我不会，Zach，我不会离开。]不安顺着它们的链接传至他的脑海深处。他的塞壬从未信任过自己，哪怕他……哪怕他对Zach说他愿意为他生孩子。数不清多少次Chris醒来都发现Zach瞪着眼睛静静地看守自己。就怕他又假意迎合转而继续逃离。

Chris轻轻地晃动臀部，以一种动物交配的姿势挑逗他的伴侣。Zach眯起双眼，他甩动尾巴将Chris压倒在地面，背后与胸膛秘密贴合。Chris的脸颊红得发烫地蹭着对方冰凉的皮肤，对方掠夺性的姿态像一道闪电一般击中了他，他想要跪下来臣服在塞壬胯下，让他的性器征服自己，像一只动物一样渴求他的雄性，被他插到射干自己的体液。Chris扎进Zach颈弯，羞耻得吐出一连串细碎的泡泡。

塞壬的性器因为感受到威胁而怒涨着，直挺挺地压在下腹分泌出一波波淡色的荷尔蒙，那些粘稠的液体化开一点，但更多的是蹭在Chris的两腿之间。阴茎在充血的淡粉色的下腹上不断弹跳，柱头碾压Chris的臀部，一点点蹭进去。Chris呻吟了一声，他被一只手扭过下巴，塞壬冰凉的舌尖钻入口中翻搅起来。Chris紧闭双眼，那根甜腻的舌头激动得快要戳穿自己的喉咙。

他的嘴巴被塞满了，接下来便是Zach的性器。他猛地打了一个激灵，后穴被冰冷地探入柱体，一根非人类器官的柱体。他不安地扭动了一下。

[别怕……是我，是我。]Zach捧着他的脸亲昵地接吻，粗壮有力的尾巴不断翻搅卷曲，磨蹭着Chris的腿根，伴随着动作那根塞壬的性器不断深入，细长的尖端被埋入深处，后续的柱体一圈圈地变粗，Chris一口咬住Zach的舌头抽泣了一声，他很少被对方以塞壬的姿态侵犯，自从他们真的在一起之后。他不应该再害怕，因为Zach不会再强迫他，他爱他，他也是。可……可已经，到、到极限了……他伸手绕过自己因为恐惧而勃起的性器向后探，撑得发涨的后穴外面还有一大截没进去的。

[够了……]Chris攥住外面那节阻止对方继续挺入，他拼命摇头，微红的双眼张开瞪向激动得几乎要箍断他肋骨的爱人。[我会很痛，]他的眉毛在Zach无焦距的注视下可怜兮兮地皱起，[剩下的用手可以吗？]

为了证实自己的说法，他勉强握住露在外部的茎体缓慢地撸动，指尖甚至探入囊袋的缝隙轻轻抠挖，柔软的触感令他心底惊叹，他插入半截手指绕着阴茎根部的血管搅了一圈。

塞壬倒抽了一口气，表情可怕地扭曲起来。他顿了三秒，突然开始冲刺，一遍一遍地插入，紧闭双眼靠着Chris喘息，为了抑制自己全然地占有而面目狰狞，串串水泡横亘在他们之间却依然令Chris心惊肉跳。

Chris一把扭过头，咬住塞壬淡青色的手指拼命吮吸，那根冰冷的阴茎不停地划圈翻搅，密实的肌肉撞击着他的敏感点，一遍又一遍，水波晃荡着令人晕眩，他的阴茎摩擦着自己的手臂而他的手指攥紧Zach的性器根部，他必须做点什么，他含住更多的Zach的手指，舔弄他敏感的指缝，塞壬尖锐的牙齿啃噬着他的后颈，他是Zach的食物，是他的人类，是他的雌性，是他的伴侣……

这么想的同时他射了出来，而对Zach来说这才刚刚开始。Chris焦躁地晃动臀部，手指粗暴地握紧又松开，甚至揉搓Zach阴茎下方从不允许他触碰的缝隙表面，[快……快……]

Zach果真误会了他的意思，尾部疯狂地摆动搅浊了水底。Chris在心底尖叫，酸软的后穴含住对方的性器往里吸，不……不……被直接触碰到敏感点之后前端又挺了起来。

[夹紧我。]Zach突然低哑地在他的脑子里呻吟，Chris怔楞着，突然被翻过身，咬合的连接处被剧烈地摩擦了一圈，他狂乱地摇头，一把抱住Zach的肩膀。Zach开始游动，腰跨的肌肉随着摆动而抽插着性器，Chris呜咽着，刚才做的一切努力又成为徒劳，他的后穴开始吃、吃、吃，不知餍足地收缩，一点点吃进硕大的性器。

他们开始往上游，清冽的水流抚摸着全身，当海面的光线照入Chris眼睑的时候，他的屁股已经完全被按在Zach的鳞片上，又痛又爽地跟随着Zach微微晃动。Chris抬了抬腿，自暴自弃地红着脸更加稳实地夹紧Zach的后腰，双手抬起埋入Zach纠乱的头发拉近他。

他开始亲吻Zach，对方也狂热地回吻着，通过纠缠的嘴唇他对Zach说了所有他想说的，他爱这个可怕的怪物，他汲取着怪物嘴里的氧气和阴茎前端不断分泌的精液，没有他他就不会生存。

Gillyweed的效用逐渐淡去，微微的窒息感令Chris全身泛红，他又开始感到冰冷，感到Zach和他是多么不一样的物种，可他绞紧Zach的性器，想把他埋更多更深更久，他不想分开他们，过去无数次想要逃离的念头现在看来都变得那么可笑。

Zach为他渡去氧气、爱、生命，渡去一颗颗爆发的、冰冷的种子，Chris一边射在他小腹上一边全盘接受。他们浮出水面，大口大口地喘气，在浮沉的海水上亲吻彼此。

“不要出来。”Chris又困又累地趴在Zach怀里，“不要离开。”

“好。”Zach占有地抚摸着他的伴侣，从白皙的皮肤到优美的脖颈再到劲瘦的窄腰。他抱紧他的雌性游到岸边，粗壮的尾巴变成两条人类的双腿走到岸边，变回人类的阴茎滑出一点又被贪心的伴侣吸回体内。

塞壬浑身赤裸地抱着他同样赤裸的伴侣踏上了他们的岛屿，那个独属于他们的伊甸园。

第五段肉·fin


	6. 磨人的丈夫

Chris已经有一个月没见到Zach了。和舞台剧演员不一样，Zach需要配合电影投资商宣传，满美国地跑，满欧洲地跑，必要时还需要满世界地跑。Chris对自己说完全没问题，即使无论两个人怎么努力，每天通话时长依然不足半小时——按照Zach自己的话来说，脸连来一发电话性爱都不够。

至少宣传过后Zach有几个月的时间休息，而Chris自己的舞台剧也恰好巡演完成。Chris每天都蹲在墙角倒数他们的操爱航行的开幕日，他的丈夫亦是如此。

倒数第三天，Chris从睡意朦胧夹杂着热辣滚烫之中转醒，微微侧头便看见自己一身行头被凌乱地丢弃在身旁空置许久的枕边，被扯掉一颗至少纽扣的宝蓝色缎面睡衣裤，纯白的白色内裤软塌塌地搭在上面。

好吧，他饥渴难耐的丈夫已经回来了，大概？嘿！这可是个惊喜！Boom！庆祝！好了，开幕！Chris浑身火辣，好吧，看来性急的Zach还没等他完成开幕仪式——亲亲早餐共同遛狗并把它们送到Zoe那儿寄养，就已经迫不及待地开始身体力行了。

Chris当然不会仅仅凭借几件衣物就得出这个结论。他半眯起眼睛懒散地笑了，惬意地叹息声自嘴中溢出。他微微挺胯，迎合着被子底下不断起伏的身形，他每日痛苦的独自晨勃在Zach的重新接手之后变回了欢乐交响曲，伴随稀稀落落的日光奏响在Chris的脑子里。

“哦……亲爱的……”他向内深入一只手，让五根指头眷恋地插入丈夫的发丝反复摩挲，他几乎爱不释手，即使是当他的丈夫将他的阴茎微微抬起，托着他的阴囊用舌尖拨弄的时候，他仍在尖叫中紧紧地扯住对方的头发——他爱它们骚动自己的手掌，就好像Zach的耻毛骚动自己的后穴……说到它，该死，它已经开始饥渴地抽动了。

来吧，再激烈一点，把一个月的性爱都补回来。Chris残存意志的脑细胞在呻吟，他自己也在呻吟，当他的丈夫洞悉了他的所有念想，嘴唇啵地一声离开舒润鼓胀的阴囊，转而将Chris挺立的欲望一口含入之时，Chris几乎要被挤压着阴茎的喉咙刺激到激射。他剧烈地挺起身子又无助地跌落在摇晃的床垫之中，那张湿热的嘴唇吸吮着湿软的头部，两根手指掐住阴茎底部的经脉。

Chris惊喘了一声，“不……让我……”他紧捂嘴唇，开始急切地挺胯想要摆脱或者想要更多，想要释放或者想要延续哦……该死……他不知道……他想要Zach……

瑟瑟发抖的阴茎被解除束缚，可他的丈夫随即停止了口交。哦！这样他可射不出，讨厌！讨厌！Chris丧气地用力敲击床垫，眼眶湿润泛出泪光。如果是Zach认为自己仍没有表达足够的渴求，他可以表现更多，他当然可以，他拉了拉对方的头发，“求你……唔啊！”

伴随着惊叫被子突然被掀开，他的丈夫如同一只野兽窜上来一口嵌住Chris的嘴唇，精液的腥咸被粗厚的舌头渡了过来，在被称之为生吞活剥的吻中，他的拇指指腹顺着眼角泪痕划过Chris的脸颊。他感到疼痛，那种力度的抚摸与其是为他抹掉眼泪不如说是想让他哭得更多。潮热的呼吸彼此交合，Chris屏息，为了久违的对方的体温而微微颤抖。他的欲望好痛，可他的心脏更痛。

他想念Zach……比他以为的更加深刻。当他的丈夫断开这个吻，Chris用他红肿的嘴唇呢喃道。Zach……他不知道自己张嘴说了什么，呻吟或者胡言乱语，他的内心无时不刻在呼唤爱人的名字。也许是“我爱你”，他大概这么说了，因为伴侣眼神深邃地凝望着他，黝黑放大的瞳孔将两人同时点燃，他伸出食指轻轻地划过，指尖摩擦着Chris被咬破皮的下唇，“嘘……宝贝，”Zach露出一个微笑，气喘吁吁，却足够狂野性感，比他们的阴茎抵在一起勃勃跳动还要让Chris心跳加速，“猜猜看我是谁？”

一丝惊愕自Chris眼中一闪而过，“不，亲爱的……”他祈求，“先干我，然后我会和你慢慢玩。”为什么非要现在！Chris在内心尖叫！他只想让自己的丈夫狠狠干进来，操得他脑髓都出来，后穴外翻涎液溢出，“求你？”他甚至为了这个愿望而用上了“蓝眼睛眨呀眨”技能。

“我拒绝，宝贝。”Zach……该死的现在再不是Zach的人开始伸手拧动Chris早已情动挺立的乳尖，他爱那两个嫣红的凸起，粗糙的指尖绕着上面一边旋转一边按压，Chris一边呻吟一边绞尽脑汁……

“Sylar！哦！”是的！Sylar最爱乳头！Zach扮演Sylar的那段时间，他差点被左右各扣上七克拉的红钻，Chris的心脏直跳，Sylar甚至会玩乳交……大量草莓味润滑液与剧烈抽插，假阴茎或者跳蛋……该死，他猜错了，他的丈夫并没有准备那些。

Zach以抠弄Chris的乳尖作为惩罚。Chris左右摇晃着躲避，当然……他躲避不开。Zach的声线因为欲望而沙哑，“谁是Sylar？”操，他听起来更像一个偏爱掌控人的变态了，而Chris的两双耳朵早已在五年前的初遇便斯德哥尔摩了。他尖叫着，水汪汪的眼睛祈求地望着他的丈夫。

Zach躲过足以令他丧失耐心的眼神，转而一路亲吻了下去，带着偏执，每一边都烙上同等数量的吻痕，Chris好不容易冷清了一个月的身体被从新付诸对方的印记，深深浅浅的红色，侧腰上的咬痕，胯骨上的淤青，都被Zach以舌尖湿漉漉地相连。

Chris承受着欲望的叠加，他的阴茎笔直，渴求着再度回归它的归宿，却被Zach一记轻啄之后迅速避开，它抖动着吐露前液，Zach恶意地按压Chris下腹，硬如烙铁的阴茎在他的膝盖上方轻轻蹭动。“不不要这样……”Chris有些惊吓地拂开Zach的手，“这是我最爱的床单……Peter？”他有些犹豫地问道。

Zach似乎短暂地犹豫了几秒，在Chris以为自己猜对了的那一瞬间，Zach粗暴地，几乎是带着愤怒地拉开了Chris的双腿……操他妈的普拉提！Chris的灵魂都被那股突如其来的巨大力量扯成两半，当初告知丈夫自己练习普拉提增加了柔韧性的时候有多洋洋得意，如今他就有多羞恼懊悔以及……血脉偾张！

“操……痛啊……啊……”Zach在含吮他的耻毛，以牙齿拉扯，顺着它们一直往下，舌头啃咬会阴，“啊……Spock！该死！求你了……Spock……操进来……”Chris捂紧脸颊失控地低吼，仿佛在杀青之后的那一次，Zach还没除去他的尖耳朵，而Chris在喝了酒之后顺便偷走了道具室的钥匙——他们对那张舰长椅做尽了超出它职能范围的一切事宜。

燥热的舌头开始舔舐，一下，两下，很慢，很黏腻，粗重的鼻息喷洒在Chris胯间，伴随着舔弄的把戏鼻尖顶弄着Chris……他的，他的大副在帮他舔……啊啊啊……Chris的双腿被拉到极限叠在胸前，伴侣灵活的舌头毫无预兆地在穴口滑了一圈便深深刺入。

Chris的后穴在那一刻用力地、空虚地绞紧。他环着自己的膝盖，再也无需掩饰地大叫出声，湿热的舌头快速抽插，他下面全湿了，口水肠液润滑液，舔弄抽插深钻……他真的忍不下去了……他要……他就要……他再一次被扼住性器！他从天堂再度跌落。

“不要这样……我只射一次，我保证，求你，求你，亲爱的，蜜糖，甜饼，我爱你，求你了，我他妈的爱你的阴茎，好膜拜它，无论是瓦肯还是人造人……”他哭着，几乎语无伦次。

Zach紧闭双眼，压抑欲望般地深呼吸，喉咙内发出痛苦地呻吟，他在Chris身上颤抖，最后一次埋头吮吸甜美的汁液，然后他骤然直起身，粗大的阴茎自床单上黏连着透明晶液抬起，青筋毕露地紧紧弹跳在绷紧的小腹上。

Chris被翻了个身，他焦虑地磨蹭着枕头，对方硕大的龟头磨蹭着他的后穴，一点点顶弄，猛地被吸进整个头部又啵的一声拔出。Chris空虚地哭泣，紧紧咬住自己的内裤呜呜催促。

丈夫的双手深陷后臀，用力将它抬高，阴茎插入，越来越深，近乎痉挛的后穴被撑开成为对方的形状，紧致地抽缩吮吸，贪婪地牵引着探入。它进入了三分之一，二分之一，四分之三……哦哦哦，“不要……”Chris主动挺动后臀挽留它的抽出，然后伴随着突如其来的巴掌,Zach的囊袋一同大声地拍打在Chris的臀瓣上，Chris十指握拳指节泛白，尖叫出声，内裤湿漉漉地被遗忘在一边。

“我是谁，Chris？告诉我？”Zach开始快速地抽插起来，间或刺痛的深入或者抽痛的巴掌。Chris爱Zach的全部，而他的阴茎比他更爱疼痛。他的阴囊再度收缩，现在反而是他自己不想太早高潮，他要享受……用身体去爱那根九英寸阴茎和变态的丈夫。

一阵抽打后，火辣的刺痛令Chris哭喊出声，“Harry！”他羞耻地捂住脸，“Harry daddy……”他怎么会猜不出……Harry爱他的哭泣，爱折磨他的宝贝，爱看他被吊在欲望尖端几乎晕厥。该死，他也爱Harry……他的daddy……他比他的伴侣还要变态可、可……操，再深一点，他淘气的屁股和淫荡的身体就是需要daddy的惩罚。

Chris没有力气去想其他。身后的男人愤怒地顶弄，速度快得不得章法毫无规律，Chris想要迎合却总是慢了不止半拍，最后只有被伴侣的双掌提起着双臀被迫剧烈地撞向对方的刺入，交合处一塌糊涂，而这还不是最糟糕的……

“慢点……daddy慢点……我要……不要这样……我忍不住的……”Chris呜咽道，一股尿意开始蔓延，伴随着一下又一下黏腻的拍打声，他的阴茎在半空中甩动……他真的忍不住……Chris徒劳地挣扎躲避。“Daddy，我、我……”他的声音带着颤抖，“我想要要……”

“说，”粗哑的声音低吼，“你想要什么？你这个小荡妇……”涨到极致的阴茎微微拔出，对准敏感的前列腺恶意地碾磨。Chris震颤着，双眼溢出泪花，“求你了daddy……我想……”他咬紧牙关说不出口，可耳边却传来戏弄地嘲笑。

“……Peepee……”Chris哭着大喊，他……他忍不住了……“I'm sorry Daddy！”他捂着脸羞耻地把头埋入床垫，滴滴答答的液体溅射出来，一股一股，他听到自己如同犯错的童孩一般哭泣，Zach咒骂着，极度兴奋地几欲撑爆他的后穴。

“操！我都为你脸红，Chris！”Zach毫不怜悯地顶弄，俯身贴紧Chris泛红的身体，他啃咬对方的后颈，最后冲刺几下，对方的高潮仍在继续，尿液混杂着精液喷洒在他们的彩色爱情鸟床单上真他妈的漂亮，他的，他的，他的，他的……Zach深深刺入，髋部几乎用力到发痛，积蓄整整32天的该死的欲望并数发泄到他的男孩身上。

Chris只会哭着接受。他的早晨，他的床单，他的身体，他的内心，都被他的丈夫，他的Sylar，他的Peter，他的Spock，他的Harry daddy弄乱了……该死他好爱这样！

他不要脸的伴侣将搂在怀里，醉陶陶地眯眼享受着性爱后的余韵。他们在此之前翻了个身，倒在干净的那一半床上。一口一口地，Chris的丈夫在他的脖子上增加着粉色的痕迹。

“嗯够了……”Chris推了他一把，对方变本加厉地用上了牙齿，“唔……好了嘛……”

“不……”闷闷的声音自Chris脖弯处传来，他们赤裸着贴近，伴随着胸腔的振动传来对方幼稚的指控，“你还没猜对我是谁……”

“哦上帝啊……”Chris翻了个白眼，夹住丈夫毛茸茸的大腿亲昵地磨蹭，“你是我最最最变态的爱人，Zachary Quinto。满意了吗？”

依然是停顿了几秒，Zach开心地笑了起来，Chris在心里，想这个样子他更像变态杀人犯了……嗯……可他就是吃这口没办法，当Zach充满爱意地寻找到Chris嘴唇吻上去的时候，Chris觉得他们可以这样一辈子。

第六段肉·fin


	7. 高潮控制

一天的工作磕磕绊绊地完成了，Chris拒绝了主演们的进餐邀请，胆战心惊地走回酒店。在此之前，Chris在工作间隙打了无数个电话给Zach却一直没人接听。Zach在生气，他总是算准时间，让Chris听完一遍手机里的烦人彩铃之后才挂断电话——他绝对是故意的。

可他怪不了Zach。任何一个人亲眼见到爱人与别人亲吻都会受不了，尽管Chris是无辜的，一切只是拍戏需要。而Zach，他是一个仅仅因为Chris没有马上答应他的交往请求而在自己家修建了一个密室的变态。Chris至今不想知道那玩意儿的用途而不断催眠它只是个不显眼的杂物间。

跨出电梯，Chris又一次拨通对方的电话。Zachary Quinto是一个的锱铢必较的老变态。Chris咬牙切齿地想。他绝不相信对方会忍气吞声地回纽约。他大概正在某个地方酝酿着什么，然后找准对方的弱点猛烈一击。Chris掏出房卡，害怕的同时他隐隐期待着……

“你回来了。”

果然。Chris推开房门，无奈地微笑起来，“Zach，我回来了。”房门合拢，他快步走到Zach面前，主动分开腿跨坐在爱人的大腿上，就着昏暗的灯光在Zach晦涩不明的脸上亲了一口。

“别生气了。我应该先告诉你的，抱歉。”他抱着Zach前后摇晃了一下，对方僵硬的肩膀动了动，冷硬的面部线条微微松动。

“吻了多少次？女人的嘴唇，好亲吗？”Zach躲开Chris的亲昵，一字一句地问道。

“啊……”Chris恼怒地皱了皱鼻尖，“不喜欢……只喜欢你。”他突然偷袭，嘴唇轻快地亲到了Zach的嘴唇，一天下来的坏心情总算被驱逐了七八成，“而且只是借位，你走了之后我一次就过了。我发誓，不信你问我的助理。”

“我会的。”Zach说，任何关于伴侣的事，再多的措施也是必要的。

Chris抬起身子，双手拢上Zach的耳廓，嘴唇凑近，湿热的气息喷洒在上面，“我想你，我非常想你。告诉你……我明天休息。”他暗示性地望着爱人，湿润的眼睛眨了一下，又一下。

Zach压抑着，终于伸手用力揉了一把Chris的臀肉。“你知道你会面什么，”Zach的另一只手抚上Chris看起来分外紧张青涩的脸庞，他沉声低喝道，“面对不听话的男孩，我会采取一些手段让你听话。”

Chris侧过头枕在Zach的手掌上，蓝色的双眼信任地望着对方，“我爱你，Zach。”

话音未落，他的双手被对方并拢起来，在他还未反应过来的时候，一根深色暗纹的领带被Zach一把抽出快速地束缚在Chris的手腕上。

“……啊……有点疼！”Chris有些委屈地咬紧下唇，脸颊磨蹭着Zach敞开的衬衫领口，双膝屈起来勾住对方的后腰。Zach重重地喘息了一声，双手惩罚性地拉扯领带绑得更紧。Chris感受到对方已经完全硬了，仅仅是束缚他就硬得要命。他暗笑一声，只要表现得再主动一点，Zach就能完全气不起来了。

他微微挺身，咬住手腕上滑腻的领带一角，不断挤压爱人的欲望，Zach的手用力捏紧Chris腰侧，呻吟了一声将Chris自身体上撕开，用力掷在柔软的大床上。

“啊！”Chris大叫一声，身体陷在床里上下起伏，下一秒Zach就扑了上来，拉扯着他的皮带狠戾地将他的裤子鞋袜一并脱去，Chris全身只剩下一件白色的T恤和那根该死的带着Zach古龙水味的性感的领带。Chris将它放到鼻子上，半是害怕半是兴奋地狠狠嗅了一口。

Zach用力而迅速地在Chris身上摸了一把，干燥的皮肤摩擦着令Chris的全身热了起来，他呜咽一声，大腿夹住Zach的手掌磨蹭着，抬头的茎体抖了抖又微微胀大了一点。

“我想你，Zach。”Chris全身敏感地泛出淡红，他想要感受Zach，想要驱除他的愤怒，想要Zach也低声说爱他。Zach爬上来压在他身上，冰冷的皮带扣压在Chris的性器上令他尖锐地喘了一声，紧接着他就被卷入一个愤怒的亲吻里，Zach以一种能够留下牙印的力度用力地啃咬着Chris的鼻子，Chris哼了一声，抬起下巴追逐对方冷硬的嘴唇线条，他成功了，而Zach的嘴唇是那么柔软滚烫。

“唔……爱你。”Chris含糊地说了一句，牙齿便被Zach猛地撬开，滑腻的舌头搅动着插入Chris玫瑰色的嘴巴，像是折磨着Chris一般，他捧着Chris的脸颊翻搅着深入咽喉。Chris剧烈地起伏着胸膛，他曾经连接吻的时候如何呼吸都不知道，是Zach一手教的他，而现在那种久违的窒息感又来了。Chris头昏目眩地紧闭双眼，津液顺着嘴角滑至颈侧，Zach凶狠得像是要把他整个吃掉。

Zach终于气喘吁吁地移开了，他伸出手在床头柜摸索着什么，手指插进Chris嘴唇里代替舌头继续勾弄。Chris眯起双眼吸吮着Zach的指尖。

“吸这个。”Zach用力抽开手指，仿佛再一下就会被Chris吸出高潮。他粗鲁地在Chris的嘴唇上滚动着一个球状物，Chris垂眼看了看，然后在Zach仍未平息的怒火中将半个拳头大小的红色球体含入嘴里。他的腮帮子微微鼓起，看起来像极了含住Zach性器时候的模样，这个联想令Zach西裤内的粗壮阴茎再度勃发跳动，原本服帖的布料上撑起一个可怕的轮廓。

他报复性地握住Chris的阴茎上下抚弄，指腹上粗糙的茧子绕着敏感的冠状沟打转，他太了解男孩了，自他刚发育开始他就开始掌控他的身体。没几下Chris便弓身绷紧下腹，一股透明的液体顺着Zach拳头的缝隙渗了出来。Zach用力拉扯手中的电线，那颗湿润的红球就被微微扯出Chris的嘴唇，Chris哼叫着咬紧它，被它勾起颈部。

Zach双眼发干，恶狠狠地瞪视着那一段白嫩的颈部上颤抖的喉结，他恨不得咬碎它，恨不得咬碎这个人，恨不得咬碎Chris然后吃拆入腹，这才能让对方完全属于自己。别说是吻，即使是一个稍微关注的眼神Zach都吝于与别人分享。

他手下的力道因为下午的回忆而逐渐加大，甚至带上了一些惩罚的意味。Chris呻吟出声，他的臀部被Zach抬起来，掌心撑着一条大腿向上弯，他猜不透嫉妒的爱人想要干什么，可他却完完全全分不出一点理性向Zach多看一眼。直到、直到……

“唔！”Chris尖叫，收紧臀肉挣扎着向后躲闪，被绑住的双手用力地推拒着Zach，他还没洗澡……“呃唔！”Zach用力捏紧的拳头令Chris的声音又一次变了调，他羞耻地抬起双手用力咬住领带。

“这只是第一步。”Zach声音低沉地说道，然后重新俯身，将舌头伸入逐渐舔软的后穴，插动一番又抽出来，牙齿咬住马上收拢的穴肉微微拉扯，在对方难以忍受的啜泣声中再度舔舐后穴，循环往复。

Chris哽咽着呻吟出声，羞耻的惩罚令快感数百倍地放大，他再度绷紧身体，他就要……他就要……

一股尖锐的疼痛令他猛地扎进床垫。Zach突然移开身体，在床边拉起一根Chris之前放置在床上的领带，如法炮制地在湿漉漉的阴茎上打结绑紧，那根可怜的小东西剧烈地摇摆了一下，濒临高潮又在瞬间被推下巅峰。

他又一次拉扯电线，坐在一旁坏心眼地扭开了开关。Chris原本紧闭的双眼猛地睁开，那颗艳红色的小球震动着他的舌尖，让他几乎含不住。合拢的双手拉扯着电线想将恼人的跳蛋拔出来，轻微颤抖的下颚淌下一片放荡的透明津液。

“唔啊……你……”Chris终于把球体弄出嘴巴，身体被欲望折磨成淡粉色。Zach收网一般缓慢地拉扯着电线，一点一点，震动着的红色小球滚过Chris的胸口和小腹，最终被Zach一把握在手中，“Zach……”Chris求饶地看着爱人。

“这只是开始。”Zach微笑着，撑开Chris的双腿，将那枚红色的，湿漉漉的，震动着的圆球推进了Chris体内。“是这里吗？”

Chris的身体猛地一抖，紧接着皱着眉头痛苦地蜷缩了一下。他拼命摇头，“不……”可Zach的手指仍然牵引着同样颤抖的圆球对准那个敏感的部位。“不要这样！”Chris的脸猛地涨红，后腰抖动着想要发泄什么却被一根该死的领带束缚着。他的脑海空白了一瞬，竟像是自内到外迎接了一次高潮一样，生理性的眼泪扑棱棱地往下滑。

Zach上前，以拇指擦去Chris的眼泪，“嘘，我们才刚刚开始。”

然后他与自己斗争一般将自己与男孩贴合的身体部分撕扯开，艰难地整理衣服以及其他。在走向办公桌的前一刻，他强忍着冲撞Chris身体的欲望，认真地为他的男孩打扮了一番。“你不被允许移动自己。”

说完，他走到办公桌后坐下，从公文包中拿出一沓仍未处理完的文件，那双蓝色的双眸不停地流泪，祈求的目光凝视着Zach顶着欲望忽略掉自己，旋开笔帽签署一份又一份的声明。

 

Chris又一次在白光中回过神来，他咬紧爱人为他戴上惩戒的口嚼，富有韧性的棍棒勒住嘴角，他不得不在延绵的强烈的快感中吮吸那根黑色的胶状物，可透明的液体仍然会不停地淌下来。

“啊……好疼……Zach……好疼……”Chris呜咽着，原本涨痛的性器逐渐放弃了发泄，它紧绷在小腹上，Chris从来没有涨得那么大过。稍微的蹭动就能刺激这根憋得通红的家伙流出一大滩前液。

“Zach……”他又一次央求道。Zach从对面的办公桌后抬眼瞥了Chris一下，然后随手将手中的遥控器一举推至最大。男孩的身体弹跳了一下，然后猛地侧过身蜷缩成一团，他一个人已经难以承受这种快感的折磨。“Zach帮帮我……”

Chris哭着求饶道，他被束缚的双手几次并拢着靠近性器上的领带，只要把它抽下——它甚至不是一个死结，他就能……就能……Chris为想象中的解放而抽搐了一下，可他该死的不敢。他只能顺从于爱人的惩罚，一遍一遍地徘徊在高潮的边缘等待Zach的原谅。

时间过了一个小时，或者一个半小时，又或者是一辈子那么久，Chris憋成虾红色的身体扎进床垫上不再挣扎。Zach停下手中的工作，他的男孩仍在小声的抽泣与祈求。

心疼与愤怒交织着，Zach一步一步朝Chris走去。他的手指才碰到Chris，对方就大声呻吟了一声，粘到Zach的大腿边用力抱住。“求你了……让我……让我高潮……Zach……求你……”男孩发出含糊的声音，Zach又摸了一把，手掌滑过丰满而细颤的臀部，他发现Chris后面也全湿了，床单上一大片暗色的水痕。

Zach不断触碰他的男孩，既不饶恕也不呵斥，从蜷起的脚趾尖到皱紧的眉头，每一丝触碰都给Chris带来一阵剧烈的颤抖，他体内在翁鸣着，红色的球体搅动出隐隐的水声，像是在勾引着更多的物体进来。

Zach皱眉，从未降下的怒火竟又旺了一层。“我的。”他干哑地说了一句，迅速扯开皮带拉下裤链，他的内裤早就湿透了。Zachary Quinto永远抵抗不了来自Chris的诱惑，谁都不会知道，他是花了多大的努力才克制住表面的平静，而办公桌后的他窥伺着Chris在床上的翻滚和喘息，不经任何抚慰就隔着裤子射了一次。

他脱掉自己的所有衣服，焦躁地任它们散在地上，“你是我的。我希望你记住这点。”他拉扯着连接红球的细线，轻声威胁道。带着束缚口嚼的男孩颤抖地点头，

“我是你的。”他连声说道，“我想射……求你了，操我，让我射出来……我想……Zach……我只爱你，让我射……操射我……”Zach着迷地凝视Chris急切的欲求，平时单纯的躯壳被染上重重的情欲。

“你是我的。”Zach再一次重复，他的手指拨弄着Chris性器上的领带，每一次拉扯都能听到伴侣最急切的保证和呻吟。

“我、我是你的。”Chris哭着发誓，他只是Zach的。

Zach终于稍稍满意，“坏男孩，这根领带，都能拧出水了。你说，你该怎么补偿我？”他稍稍施力挤压了一下，通红的柱体果真又渗出一股透明的前液。

“……操我！”Chris张了张嘴，咬紧口嚼呜咽了几声，“唔……啊！啊啊啊！”

他突然被紧抱在Zach怀里，紧绷的欲望瞬间被解开，难以承受的高潮突如其来地降临到Chris身上，他尖叫着，一头撞进Zach怀里，射得腿根发痛发软，一股又一股，他在Zach强而有力的怀抱中剧烈地扭动身体。那个该死的球被吸得更深了，Chris几乎把口嚼咬断，双臀抽动着又射了一大股，白色的浊液尽数射在Zach的小腹上。

他大口呼吸着，用力挤着Zach的胸膛，被束缚的双手叠在两人之间无意识地抓挠，在Zach的胸前挠出一道道血痕。Zach再也忍耐不住了，低吼一声，将Chris按在床垫上粗暴地扯开双腿，就着湿得一塌糊涂的后穴，怒涨的柱头戳了两下，便猛地挺腰尽数插了进去。

“操！”Zach整根拔出，双眼猩红地望着Chris扭曲的脸，他竟忘了将那个不断震动的玩意儿拔出来，插进去的一瞬间粗硬的龟头被一波震动刺激得差点直接射出来。而他的伴侣则在他插入的瞬间又射了一次。

Zach急躁地拉着电线往外抽，沾满液体的跳蛋越来越接近紧闭的后穴，那一点点亮红色的圆弧露了出来，Chris扭了扭腰，它竟然又收了回去。Zach再也无法忍受了，焦躁地暂停跳蛋，扶住勃勃跳动的粗壮性器再一次戳开肉穴插入。

“天啊……”Chris难耐地低喘了一声，它太大了……Zach本来就好大，更何况体内还有一个和Zach的龟头一样大小的球体。那根粗硬的家伙不断撞击着球体向内，擦过前列腺又被那根牵连的电线用力抽出一点。Chris哭着颤抖，他感觉自己又要……又……

他的阴茎迅速勃起，然后在Zach的又一次撞击中射出一波稀薄的白液。Zach惩罚性地拍打着他被推向半空的屁股，他被折叠起来，每一股高潮射出的精液都溅在自己的胸口和脖子上。失去意识般的白色又一次笼罩了Chris。

等他回过神来，Zach仍在骑他，仿佛不知疲倦一般地在他的屁股上发泄着每一丝怒火与欲望。他抑制不住地射精，像是女人一样接连不断地高潮，他是……他是Zach的女人，他是他的母马。Zach俯身，牵着他的口嚼不断抽插，巨大的双人床发出羞恼的声响，Zach看向Chris的黝黑眼神既疯狂又偏执。

“不够……”Zach突然说了一句，挣扎着扭开一格跳蛋的开关，然后全身的重量压在Chris身上，发疯般地顶弄抽插。

“不！不要开！”Chris瞪大眼睛，模糊的视线里Zach凑上来疯狂地啃咬着他的嘴唇。训诫用的工具限制了舌头的入侵，Zach呻吟着啃咬着Chris的脸颊和鼻子。Chris痛苦地哭喊着，咬着棒状物呜呜哀求。

Zach插至深处，就着震动的红球和不断紧缩的肠道射了出来。Chris在他身下，双腿勒紧他的后腰，稀得近乎透明的液体又一次涌出阴茎。

Zach惊叹着高潮，倒在Chris身上抽出性器和红色的小球。Chris颤抖了一下，紧接着Zach为他除掉了领带束缚和口嚼。发泄之后，他重新变回疼爱伴侣的爱人，为Chris揉搓双手，亲吻他红肿紧闭的双眼。

“Chris……抱歉……你没说安全词。我这次气狠了，下一次……”

Chris原本就有心补偿他的爱人，安全词绕在舌尖旋转了好久硬是被他吞咽下腹。他费力地抬了抬眼皮，将自己绕进Zach充满爱意的愧疚的怀抱。

“下一次，你怎么样？”

Zach用力箍紧自己的宝贝，声音阴狠而充满占有欲地说道，“还有下一次，我就囚禁你，操到你射尿为止。”

“哦，我也爱你。”Chris说完，心满意足地靠着Zach炙热的怀抱睡着了。

第七段肉·fin


	8. 英国的雨和最爱的人

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *这是一段包养梗的废稿。

利兹仿佛要把全英国的雨都下尽了，Chris缩在出租公寓的房间内瑟瑟发抖，尽管他已经开足了暖气并且把自己裹在一张厚重的毛毯内，可敲击键盘的双手还是僵硬得屡屡打结。

Zach很忙，Chris拒绝了对方执意前往的要求，再说他只是离开两个星期，其中大部分时间还要和教授待在一起把毕业论文收尾，完成最后冗长的毕业答辩。Zach最后不太情愿地应许了。

当Chris举着手机，让Zach看到他事先托朋友打理好的公寓时，Zach冰冷的深色双眼几乎要燃烧出愤怒之火。“这根本不可能住人！”他懊悔地低吼，“我就该和你一起去，你甚至连Jynice都没带！”

“冷静——”Chris的笑脸出现在屏幕里，“我真的很好的。而且我现在已经知道怎么用洗衣机和微波炉了。”他凑近镜头羞涩地啵了一声，嘴巴轻轻翘起一个柔和的弧度，“你也好好休息。”然后在Zach几乎要抓狂之前掐断了视讯。

所以，Chris是不会告诉Zach，英国的外带食物一如既往的可怕，可比起天气它竟也算得上友好。他盘算着回到温暖华盛顿的时间，他受够了困顿而孤独地待在湿冷的英国，一遍一遍地修改仿佛永远无法完美的论文。孤独……嗯，他承认他想Zach了。

叹气的空档，他突然听到门口传来电铃被摁响的呲呲声。他百般不情愿地让毛毯从身上滑落，快步走出房间拉开大门。

是Zach。

Chris有一瞬间几乎目瞪口呆。站在门口的男人浑身湿透，手中的黑色长柄伞抵在地上晕出一滩水渍，黑色的长款西装外套上凝结了一层湿冷的水雾，他的双眼仿佛大理石一般冰冷，而Chris却从中看到了竭力控制的翻腾的情感。

“Chris。”Zach低哑地呼唤爱人的名字。黑伞被随意扔在门口，他一把抱起愣在门口的Chris。离开地面的瞬间Chris忍不住尖叫一声，紧接着便弯起双腿紧紧夹住对方的后腰，手臂几乎将Zach勒到窒息——他当然没有，只是托住Chris屁股上的手更加用力了而已。

“你怎么来了？”Chris傻乎乎地问道，手指贪婪地陷入Zach的后颈的短发之中轻轻拉扯。额头紧紧贴着对方的脸颊，Chris露出甜甜的笑容。

Zach侧过头，轻咬Chris的鼻尖，门在他们背后合拢，“我怎么可能不来？”Zach闭上眼开始以嘴唇抚摸他的爱人，在他的脸颊和嘴角胡乱留下一连串急切烫热的亲吻。

Chris自喉底发出舒服的呻吟声，他想念这样的亲吻太久了。他被Zach抱着快步走到沙发上放下，Zach急切地脱掉自己半湿的外套，眼神焦躁地盯着坐在沙发上不知所措的Chris，他用力拉扯自己的领带直到它们被扯开。最后他朝他的男孩俯身，屈起一边膝盖分开Chris的两腿，手指掰紧男孩的下颚抬起来迎上自己的嘴唇。

“啊……嗯……”渴求的激流在Chris体内冲撞着。他分开嘴唇，Zach的舌头顷刻便熟练地伸入翻搅。Chris向后仰去，头抵着柔软的靠垫乖巧地承受着对方澎湃勃发的欲望，Zach越靠越近，整个人压在Chris身上，双手伸进浅色的长袖外套。

冰冷的指尖接触到皮肤，Chris抖了抖身体，猛地瞪大双眼，“不！Z……Zach……”他低声叫喊道，“你需要去洗个澡，你冷得像是横渡了整个英吉利海峡。”

Zach含糊地应许，他抽出手，隔着一层温暖的衣物揉捏Chris的侧腰，下巴上的胡渣蹭过Chris敏感的脖子，“让我再……”

“我坚持。”Chris推开Zach的脸，对方灼热的呼吸喷洒在他的手上，“我不希望你因为我而感冒。而且我的论文还没写完。”他的心脏砰砰直跳，如果说是没感觉那才是真的骗人。

Zach闭上眼，嗅着Chris的手叹了口气，他稍微拉开两人的距离，执起Chris的手背用力啄吻一口。“都听你的。”

Chris有点拘谨地拉扯着长裤站了起来，牵着Zach的手走到浴室。“我帮你调好水温。”他抬起手尽量把热水调至最大，扭过头便看到脱掉衬衫裤子的伴侣，Chris脸一红，弯起嘴角将视线自Zach明显的内裤前端转移到别处。

“小坏蛋，你在故意看我笑话。”Zach爱不释手地捏了捏男孩滚烫的双颊，“真的不一起洗？”说着，他拉下内裤边缘，湿亮红润的头部支在外面，在Chris眼前颤抖膨胀。

“……我去帮你拿衣服。”Chris逃跑般地离开浴室并用力合上门。

Zach洗完澡，换上在家怎么都找不到的那套睡衣，带着某个令人燥热猜想踏入Chris房间。他的男孩居然趴在床上睡着了，大腿处还放着一台闪着幽光的笔电，毛毯自男孩肩膀一侧滑落，乱糟糟地垂落在地板上。

Zach轻轻拿起电脑，帮Chris保存好他的宝贝文档后将它放到一边，“……嗯……Zach？”Chris在睡梦中呢喃，“等我看完这个……嗯……我就和你……”他在Zach怀里打了个呵欠，后者正将他轻轻抱起，安置在柔软的床铺之中。

“没事，我们先休息。”他自己也躺下，将背对着自己的Chris用力嵌入怀中，他的老二又开始蠢蠢欲动，而他不在意，隔着衣物轻轻在Chris的臀缝里蹭了两下，将鼻尖埋入Chris甜丝丝的短发之中，Zach微笑着合上眼睛。

 

随后的几天Zach总是寸步不离他的男孩。Chris将Zach不时接起电话安排工作的样子看在眼里，心里又甜又急，只是他的伴侣比他还要固执。

Chris从教学楼走出，快步跃下三级台阶。Zach站在花坛旁边，在Chris出现在视野之内的第一个瞬间便用双眼捕获了他。他快步迎了上去，抽出Chris手中厚重的书本和资料。

“怎么样？”Zach问道。Chris失落地撇撇嘴，“Komack教授倒是没说什么，可Brigitta教授则认为我的论文少了些什么。”他点了点Zach手中的书，“他让我好好看书，再加点权威性的东西进去。”

Zach摸了摸Chris的脑袋，“别担心，你会弄好的。你是我见过最聪明的人。”

Chris哈哈大笑，躲开Zach抚摸小狗的动作，“那是因为你没有照过镜子，我最最亲爱的。”他们一同往外走去，Chris有些凉意的手指被Zach一把抓住攥入外衣口袋。

吃完午饭，他们坐上计程车准备回家……Zach想要说服Chris搬去环境更舒适的酒店套房，最后以失败告终。不过所幸的是第二天他还是找人修好了老化的供暖装置，逐渐回暖的房间令他们的活动范围终于扩大至整个房子而不仅仅存在于双人床厚重的毛毯之下。

Zach的手缓慢地抚摸着Chris的大腿，当Chris把头扭到一边怀念地望向窗外街景的时候。他还记得自己在这里生活的一年，甜蜜刺痛着他的内心，那一年是他和Zach相见最少的一年。Zach为了他两头奔波，有一次甚至只是为了替Chris过上半天生日。飞机成了他最常用的交通工具。

Chris对Zach说说起当年，不易被察觉的神情自Zach眼中划过。多少次疲倦的孤枕难眠，当时相隔千里却感同身受。

“总算捉牢你。”Zach捏紧Chris的手叹息。男孩的手比自己小那么多，握在掌中又软又嫩。Zach心中一阵心驰荡漾，微微侧身吻上对方刚好凑过来的嘴唇。

细腻的舌尖挑开Zach的嘴唇，Chris一边青涩地主动勾挑他的舌头，一边眯着眼偷偷打量Zach的反应。睫毛中细碎的蓝色击中了Zach，他的呼吸逐渐粗重，手掌抚摸的力度重了起来，摩擦着Chris的大腿根部缓缓游移。

“唔……”Chris整个身子侧了过来，局促的牛仔裤绷紧微微抬头的欲望。他用力夹住Zach的手不让他继续下去，分开嘴唇快速喘息着摇头，“不……”他吐出一个单词，然后被自己沙哑的嗓音吓了一跳。

“已经两个星期了。”Zach抓住Chris的手邪恶地牵引到外套之内，让Chris感受自己跳动的滚烫性器。他低哑地叹息，“难道只有我在想你吗？”

Chris一头扎入Zach的肩膀，手指被牵引着抚摸对方的欲望。Zach的低笑声中夹杂着几不可闻的呻吟，另一只手环着Chris的后腰缓慢地揉捏着男孩的臀部。Chris口干舌燥，不安地瞄了瞄计程车的挡板，觉得又兴奋又羞耻。

“我会给更多的小费。”Zach洞悉了Chris的忧虑，面色坦然地说道。这太不要脸了！Chris心想，他不想让一板之隔的司机尴尬地旋开收音机盖住他们的声音。他抽出手，慌乱地蹭到了车门边正襟危坐。Zach被他晾在一边低声咒骂了一句。

“我不该提醒你的。”

Chris笑了，把滚烫的双颊贴向冰凉的玻璃窗。

到家之后Chris率先拉开车门跑了出去，看到一边面无表情的司机接过递上来的钱什么也没说。Zach一边调整外套一边对Chris咧开一个意味不明的笑容，Chris面色微红，垂着脑袋鞋面晃过微湿的地面。

进门后二人各自占据书桌一边开始工作和学习。Zach时不时盯着屏幕里的文件眉头紧锁，手指快速而用力地敲击键盘，仿佛遇到了什么棘手的难题。Chris偶尔放下手中的记号笔舒展后颈，瞟向Zach的眼神总是会和对方的相撞在半空中。

数小时之后，Zach总算舒了口气，皱起的眉毛也因为问题的解决而舒展开。他合上笔电，就着滑轮靠椅蹭到Chris身边，“看烦了?”

Chris摇摇头，停下用笔在草稿纸上四处乱写乱画的动作，“大概有想法了，只是还需要想一想。”他快速用书本掩盖住那张A4纸，Zach十分配合地假装没看到上面写了不少Zachary Quinto的潦草文字。

“过来给我抱抱。”Zach十分自然地拍拍大腿，伸手将Chris拉过来坐好。“我抱着你会不会效率更高呢？”他揶揄地环住男孩扭动的侧腰，“毕竟你不用总是抬头偷窥我。”

“你不看我怎么知道我在看你？”Chris伶牙俐齿地反驳，“而且这真的只会降低我的效率。”他夹紧后臀，对方明显肿胀的性器在他的臀缝之间暧昧地碾压。

“认真看书，我的宝贝。”Zach笑着啄吻Chris的后颈，“别被我分心了。”

Chris红着脸叹息，“你知道你想跟我做的时候就会表现得像一个不讲理的混蛋吗？”他被拉下了裤子和内裤，被握住微微抬头的性器慢条斯理地移动。“继续看你的Mr.Stanislavskiy，不用理会我在做什么。”Zach善意地提醒，“‘没有小角色，只有小演员’，对吧？”他引用扉页上的至理名言，意有所指地以拇指摩擦男孩稚嫩的性器。

“嗯……不……闭嘴……”Chris声线颤抖，用力攥紧手中的自来水笔。他后背紧贴着Zach，隔着两层薄薄的睡衣Zach的心跳如同擂鼓一般击打着Chris的神经。

Zach扯开裤子，粗硬的耻毛刮擦着Chris敏感的臀肉，他轻轻推高Chris的臀部，让他在惊叫中摇晃后臀双手撑住桌面。

“宝贝，读你的书，”Zach一边种植吻痕一边低沉地命令。Chris左手颤抖地翻开书页，嘴里发出呜呜的呻吟。

“嗯？是这样读的吗？”Zach惩罚般地将一只沾满润滑液的手指刺入男孩体内。

“唔……Za……Zach……不要！”Chris羞怯地紧闭双眼，右手笔尖尖锐地划破桌面的一沓纸张。冰凉的触感刺激着Chris，对方的手指向上勾起，细致地抠挖着敏感点。Chris惊跳而起，下一刻又被用力按回男人的大腿上，他咬紧牙关溢出细碎的哭腔。

“不要，那里太敏感了……”他摇头，晃动臀部想要摆脱Zach的折磨。浑圆的臀部在Zach眼中荡出波纹一般，他呼吸一窒，猛地抽出手指，朝男孩的臀部用力抽打了一下。

“啊……”Chris紧闭双眼，紧接着感受更多的手指急切地扩张着自己，狂躁地在肠道中抽插。Zach的阴茎笔直地绷紧在下腹，随着每一次的冲刺微微抽动。他疼得快要无法忍耐。唯有用力攥紧Chris的性器上下抽动。

Chris被快感冲击得哽咽，他挣扎着站起，手朝后握住伴侣烫热的欲望。Zach在他身后呻吟着咒骂，顶端的孔洞微张又生生抑制住。

“进、进来……”Chris红着脸祈求，他渴望那份力量与热度已经很久了。

更多的润滑剂被挤在他的臀部。伴侣粗硬的手指被抽出来，Chris挺起后臀等待着，当听到窸窸窣窣的声音连忙出声阻止，“……想吃你……精液。”

颤抖地扔掉手中的安全套，Zach低沉地粗喘，紧闭双眼用力箍住阴茎底部。“操……你还想不想我干你？”他掰开Chris的臀肉，握住濒临爆发的性器朝里面戳刺。男孩的后穴有规律地抽动收缩，竟一口含住了Zach的顶部往里吸入一截。

“慢一点……”Chris尖叫一声，捂住肚子往前挪。

“呼……到底谁才是罪魁祸首？才半个月没干……就、就那么操他妈的紧……”Zach一把搂住Chris的腰往下按，同时自己向上一挺，两人同时呻吟出声。无措的情欲布满了Chris稚嫩的脸蛋，他拽紧Zach的手臂，“……坐到……底了……”

Zach下颚紧绷，死死地按住他的男孩不让他移动分毫，“等……操你……等我把阴囊也塞进去才叫坐到底……别夹，我快被你夹射了，让我缓一缓。”

Chris紧张地点头，他有点想哭，体内的肌肉像是控制不了一般吮着Zach的阴茎往里吸，像是从未吃过阴茎一般含着不肯松口。Zach不住抽气，再也抑制不住地按住他的侧腰带动Chris大力动了起来。

“啊……啊……啊……Zach……”

Chris无意识地抠挖着书桌，上面的纸张乱作一团，他的阴茎涨痛涨痛，仿佛下一秒就要激射而出，他伸手想要圈住那根因为上下挺动而不住摇晃的性器，却被Zach一把打开。

“乖男孩，……呼……放松，太紧了，乖，你要写作业，别因为我分心。”他一边无耻地要求一边大力向上挺。Chris呜咽着，捏着笔在被扯开一半的白纸上滑了一个潦草的“Zachary”。

“你的辅助图呢？”Zach一边侧过头一遍一遍啃咬着Chris的脸颊一边犹不餍足地欺负他，看到他憋得满脸通红想哭却哭不出来，Zach的性器就猛地涨大不止一圈，将Chris的后穴撑至极限。

颤抖着歪斜的笔触，Chris咬紧下唇，他的伴侣就是个喜欢欺负人的变态。他一边承受对方的抽插一边在草稿纸上画了一个扭曲的条状物。

“在你眼里我只是一根老二吗？”Zach的抽插愈发用力，最后索性将男孩的双腿翘到椅子把手上，他一下一下地向上顶。

Chris捏紧手中的自来水笔，对方的力度令他几乎不堪重负，啊……他的后面被进入，发出润滑剂被挤压的咕叽咕叽的声音，男人又长又硬的烫热被自己含至最深，后颈被不断吮吸出瘀痕，“唔……啊……你的阴茎……”Chris的皮肤泛起粉色，当Zach操到最深处的敏感点而不仅仅是前列腺的戳刺时，Chris就会变成现在这个样子，“最……最可怕的……”

“可怕得、你、很喜欢？”Zach一边向上用力顶弄一边含混地询问，Chris的头猛地后仰，嘴里发出欲罢不能的呜咽，后脑勺磨蹭着Zach的颈窝。Zach只觉得全身火辣酥麻，唯一会做的只有将脑髓也射给他的宝贝——不是现在，Zach面容扭曲绷紧，生生忍住被夹得几乎倾泻而出的射精感。

Zach停止了如同永动机般的戳刺，粗喘着，他握牢Chris的侧腰，微微摇晃碾磨，另一只手则重新爬上了Chris在半空中摇晃的玫瑰色性器。

“唔啊啊啊啊——”又麻又痒的感觉折磨着男孩，Zach的手并拢圈牢开始上下移动，指甲沿着根部的浅色经脉一点点抠挖，时不时奖赏一般划过湿亮的顶端，“Zach……Zach……Zach……”Chris捏紧自来水笔的手关节苍白凸起，他开始露骨地呻吟，在Zach怀里不停颤抖。

几滴透明的液体顺着男孩半张的嘴角流出，Zach侧过身啜饮干净，紧接着是咸涩的眼泪，男人贪婪地伸出舌头一路舔舐，最终来到Chris红肿的眼角一点一点地勾起男孩的眼睑。“唔……”Chris双手施力，徒劳得像是捏紧理智边缘的最后一根稻草。

身下的男人突然向上一挺，“啊！”Chris尖叫出声，伴随着一声清脆的裂响，被捏在手中的自来水笔断成两截，深蓝的墨渍喷洒在Chris的下巴上，星星点点的颜色散布在肩膀和胸膛——他的衣服毁掉了，他的笔也是，Chris唯一能做的只有无助地捏紧断掉的笔杆，呜咽着跟随男人突如其来的动作上下颠簸，Zach的手来到胸口，撩起衣摆沾着墨汁用力碾磨肿胀充血的乳头。

Chris低头惊愕地眨眼，看着自己的乳尖被男人恶劣地染成蓝色，有点想哭却更想激动地尖叫。突如其来的一阵晕眩，在Zach的一次全部挺入中绷紧身体射在Zach手中，他听到Zach在他耳边低哑地呻吟了一声，随后肠道深处被灌入烫热的精液，他小腿向内收缩，在无限的快感中蜷缩身体，像是融化在Zach的阴茎之上。

“舒服吗？”Zach环着他的宝贝轻轻摇晃，擦拭男孩的汗水或者故意将Chris身上的淡蓝色抹得更开，他们暂时陷入了很短暂的沉默，Chris闭着双眼像一只小动物一般搂紧Zach的手臂，他不在乎Zach的半硬性器仍然堵在体内，湿黏的体液逐渐冷却，他眷恋地打了个呵欠，在Zach怜爱的抚摸中逐渐睡去。

Zach将男孩轻轻抱起，在看到对方脸上的蓝色斑点之后轻笑出声。他抱着Chris走入浴室，除去衣物并将浴缸放满热水并且用湿热的毛巾轻轻擦拭Chris身上的痕迹。

“……Zach？”Chris嘟囔了一句，头枕着浴缸边缘的柔软毛巾磨蹭了一下，那并不是Zach的触感，Chris挣扎着抬了抬眼皮。

在男孩的呼唤声中除去所有衣物，Zach抬腿沉入浴缸，热水漫出了一点，他搂住Chris让他坐在自己大腿上，“困了？”

Chris眷恋地嗅了嗅Zach身上的味道，微微点头轻哼了一声。Zach苦笑，却仍然宠溺地亲吻着Chris微红的脸颊和眼角，竭尽全力忽略掉从未曾平息的欲望，撩起一串水珠清洗两人的身体。

细致的清理过后，将被热水蒸腾得软乎乎的Chris安置在床上，Zach轻柔地吹干男孩金棕色的短发。最终他们赤裸地拥抱，双腿交叠陷入柔软的被褥，“我今晚能把阴茎放入你的身体里睡觉吗？”Zach磨蹭着髋部低声问道。

“嗯嗯……”Chris在睡梦中微笑着呢喃，翻过身正对着Zach握住对方微微挺立的性器，无限依赖地向Zach温热的怀抱靠拢。

Zach叹息，“好吧……”他微微调整睡姿，在Chris耳边吐出一口滚烫的气流。他放任自己沉浸在Chris的味道之中，欲望的界限越来越模糊，最终当煎熬也变成了一股甜蜜的时候，他才恍惚地搂紧他的宝贝睡着了。

 

第八段肉·fin


	9. 打网球

中午Zach回来的时候看见Chris捧着一本专业书戴着眼镜趴在餐桌上做笔记，胡乱咬了两口的面包扔在冰凉的汤碗旁边。Mr.Allen无奈又愧疚地摇头。

Zach谴责地看了管家一眼，然后走上前屈起手指轻叩Chris的脑袋。Chris吃惊地抬起头，“Zach！”

“我和你说过什么？”Zach不由分说从他手中抽出书本，另一边管家使着眼色让人将餐桌上的残羹冷炙收走，然后尽快换上热腾腾的菜肴。

“……要乖乖吃饭，等你回来。”Chris小声回答，“把书给我可以吗？我想看完最后一个章节……或者我们先吃饭，你一定饿了。”他接收到Zach的眼神之后连忙改口。

Zach这才脸色微霁。

Chris在餐桌上兴致不高，把意面翻来覆去地搅拌，又叉着一块西兰花久久不放进嘴里。

“怎么了？”Zach不得不开口问他。Chris连忙摇头，然后掩饰性地狼吞虎咽起来。结果最后他吃得比通宵工作的Mr.Quinto还要多，躺在沙发上掀开衣服晾出自己圆滚滚的肚皮。

“休息一下，”Zach让他枕着自己的大腿，没有拿pad的手掌缓慢地抚摸Chris的肚子，“下午陪我去打网球。”

Chris“嗯嗯”地答应着，“……让我先看完这章。”他抬头摸索着寻找自己的专业书，刚摸到封面就打了一个大大呵欠。又看了两行，手里的蓝色记号笔就拿不稳了，啪嗒一声掉落在地上。

Zach又一次没收了Chris的书本，“睡一觉吧。”他的手梳拢Chris的柔软发丝，并却越来越爱不释手。Chris小声挣扎了几下，“嗯嗯……”他最后往Zach的大腿上蹭了几下，然后抱着靠垫睡熟了。

一股热流自大腿窜上下腹，Zach一边点开工作邮箱一边低声凑到男孩耳边，“等你醒来了干哭你。”

“唔……”Chris舔了舔嘴唇睡得香甜。

 

Zach选择网球作为他们午后活动的原因之一是，他喜欢看Chris穿上白色成套的网球服，修长的大腿裸在外面，随着挥拍的动作奔跑跳跃，好看的肌肉线条绷紧又放松。

不得不说，他的男孩必要地为这项运动加分不少，尽管在此之前Zach对任何运动都一视同仁地仅仅作为必须掌握的技能。

耀眼的小球擦边从地上弹起蹭过Zach球拍撞到身后的铁网上。Chris兴奋地跳起来欢呼，“三连胜！Mr.Quinto！啊，我必须采访一下你的感想了！”

“想操你。”Zach恶狠狠地低吼，用脖子上的毛巾擦掉额头上的汗水。

Chris的脸蛋红扑扑的，他哈哈大笑，手里的拍子在手里绕着八字得意忘形地挥舞，“假如你能赢过我！”他的双腿左右交叠，在Zach眼里就像是故意的引诱一样。

“……听，你，的。”Zach眯起双眼，一字一顿地说道。Chris笑容未消，眼睁睁地看着男人将前额汗湿的头发爬至后面，然后将球拍换至左手。

“嘿！你上次答应过我不用左手打球的！”Chris惊慌失措地大叫。

Zach挑眉，轻而易举地用球拍挑起地上的网球一把握在手里，“不是这次。”

“这……这绝对是蓄意欺诈！”Chris有些艰难地接住对方发过来的第一个球，然后不得不全神贯注起来。

 

* * *

“我赢了。”Zach轻松地将球拍支在地上旋转，微笑地看着气喘吁吁坐在地上的男孩。“在才采访你的感想之前，我们先来兑换之前的承诺。”

Chris有气无力地朝老男人扔去一个球。换来了Zach得意地大笑声。

被Zach拉近球场旁边的浴室的时候，Chris几乎没有办法多休息一秒。他的身体被按在门上，Zach饥渴地舔舐着Chris额头的汗水，“等……等一下！”他大叫了一声，扬起脖子想要躲开男人的亲吻。Zach顺势舔了过来，舌尖轻咬Chris的喉结令对方颤抖地“啊”了一声。

“真想……唔……真想把你锁起来……”Zach狂乱地喃喃自语，双手伸进Chris褶皱的短裤肆意地揉捏男孩的大腿。他好甜……男人心想，想要舔遍全身的欲望占据了大脑，他在Chris的惊呼声中开始撕扯对方的衣服，他想要男孩更多的裸露，只在自己面前。

“嗯……等……”Chris腿根发软，早已适应了Zach的欲望如今只觉得浑身热辣，“等等……”男人的嘴唇追了上来，循着声音一口含住了Chris的嘴唇。Chris用鼻子剧烈地呼吸，胸前的衣服被卷了起来，Zach像揉捏女人的胸部一样抓揉他，疼痛地刺激令他一阵颤栗，可Zach的舌头却令他无法关注除他之外的其他。

他的舌头好咸……Chris恍惚地想。然后才想起那是自己的味道。  
Zach激烈地吮吻着男孩红润的嘴唇，舌头翻搅出淫靡的水声，在运动裤中不能做更明显的勃起碾压着Chris的，再没有比男孩甜美的体液和诚实的反应更能让他激动的事了。

断开亲吻，“我要操你。”Zach眼神疯狂地俯视着自己的猎物，橙黄色的灯光下Chris满脸通红，他的拇指覆上男孩的嘴唇，用力按压揉捏，想要让对方疼痛的肆虐感抽打着Zach的神经。“我想伤害你。”

Chris明显地颤抖了一下。某些阴暗的记忆浮出水面的瞬间，又被Zach一把扯掉裤子的动作压了下去。“让我先洗……”在欢爱中从未有过发言权的Chris再次被男人的动作弄得完全失语。Zach捧着他微微充血的性器，半跪在浴室的地板上开始舔弄。

“啊……”Chris仰头发出啜泣般地声响，他的脑袋撞在门上，可那完全无关紧要了，当男人粗粝的舌头绕着敏感的阴茎顶部开始熟练地舔弄的时候，世界上任何事物都不再与Chris有关，天啊……天啊……天啊……上帝……他的身体左右扭动，却将自己挺入更深。男人的技巧比他要好得多，Chris模糊地想起无数次自己弄痛对方的经历，直到最后男人放弃地直接让他用手就够了。

他被含入喉咙深处，对方吞咽造成的收缩几乎将他逼上高潮……这太剧烈了，他宁可要疼痛，也不想要这种极致的快感。当他想要求饶的时候，他只能发出断断续续的呻吟。

吐出男孩通红的阴茎，“舒服吗？”男人的声音沙哑又含糊，Chris捂住嘴唇摇头，他被对方用手扼住阴茎，又被嘴巴吮吸他逐渐紧绷的阴囊。Zach在上面舔弄，用舌头挤压，然后又一口含住一边用牙齿轻轻刮擦了一下。“嗯……Zach……求……求……你……”Chris剧烈地抖动，呜咽着射了出来。

他整个人失力地滑落到地上，沾着汁液的大腿不再矜持地向两边分开，因为高潮地余韵而细细颤抖。Zach刮掉脸侧被溅射到的精液，指头伸进嘴里满足地吮吸。

“乖孩子。”他亲昵地抚摸Chris滚烫的脸颊。Chris半眯着眼瞪了回去，他知道对方的意思是嘉奖他在彼此没有做爱的一个星期里没有抚慰自己。“接下来……”

话未说完，他便直接身体力行地抱起坐在地上的男孩，转身放在盥洗池上。直接分开男孩的双腿，男孩乖巧地趴在光滑的大理石表面。年长的男人拿出润滑剂急切地挤满了男孩的屁股，当他扔掉手里几乎空掉的瓶子之后，他在Chris小声的抽气声中开始贪婪地揉捏眼前滑腻的屁股。

“你真该看看自己的样子。”Zach低声说道，“连你都会忍不住操自己。”他眯起双眼，润滑的手指推入男孩的臀缝，在会阴滑动几下之后指尖旋转着插入了男孩紧得要命的后穴。

Chris紧闭双眼，双手无助地抓握住洗手池的边缘。有时候他会对男人的想法感到莫名，例如他并不想操自己。他是个……唔啊……是个正常人，他不想任何人操自己，除了Mr. Quinto……“好冰！”

“忍一忍。”Zach一边扩张一边忍不住拍打他的臀部，让他的男孩再次尖叫起来。透明的润滑剂从完美的圆弧上滑落，沾湿了他的双腿。Zach粗重地喘息，甚至不得不拉扯几乎支出裤子的阴茎抑制残忍对待伴侣的冲动，因为他对此曾经作过郑重承诺。

Chris听到自己哽咽的声音，与其说是害怕不如说是无法自控地神经兴奋。男人嘲笑般地捉住他逐渐充血的阴茎轻轻摇晃，“瞧你，我的男孩。”

Chris一脸烫热，羞恼得几乎要将头埋进盥洗池可身体却在两只手指的戳刺下突然抬高，“唔啊……”Zach的手指整根没入其中，骨节刮擦肠壁带来的高热刺激令Chris近乎尖叫，汁液挤压的声音回荡在空旷的浴室内，后面水淋淋的同时前面也在男人的抚慰下渗出透明的汁液。

“够了……够了……Zach……”Chris咬住自己的指头徒劳地用疼痛转移注意力，“……进来。”含住更多手指的屁股画圈般地摇摆了一下。上下滑动在他阴茎上的可怕的手指猛地缩进一圈，Chris呜咽一声的同时对方几乎狼狈地扶着不断勃动的肉茎整根插了进来，唯一的阻碍只有Chris不断向后仰头的窒息美景，那些夺眶而出的眼泪和哽咽的呻吟令Zach咒骂着深深冲刺了几个来回才猛地刹住车。

“可以吗？”Zach问道，双手按住对方不断抖动的后腰缓缓碾磨胯部直到紧密贴合。紧致的肠道完美地咬合着他的欲望，就像是天生他们就该黏连在一起。

比起疯狂地顶弄，蓄势待发的男人更令Chris胆战心惊。他被猛地托起一点身体，当他点头的时候，唯一给予他安全感的双脚离开了地面，“慢……”

男人再也无法忍耐，充满力度的后腰向前刺入又向后连根抽离，硕大的龟头蹭过不断收缩的后穴又翻搅着向内插。“啊……Zach！”Chris抓紧边缘的手指泛出青白，身体不得不跟随对方的频率剧烈摇摆，“稍微、稍微慢一点……”他咬紧牙关才能挤出呻吟之外的话语。

“我不能。我不能。”Zach低声回应，他猛地埋头，从男孩凸起的蝴蝶骨开始啃咬。Chris哀嚎着，泪眼朦胧地透过镜子他看到身后汗津津的男人像个正在吞食的野兽。“我的……”

“Zach……”他把呻吟全部换成男人的名字，得到的是更加猛烈的戳刺，“求……求你……”男人控制着他的臀部不断上提，撞击在对方鼓胀的阴囊上啪啪作响，啃咬磨蹭着他的后颈不肯松口。

对方的古龙水味和天然的汗味刺激着Chris，正如同在自己体内进出碾压的滚烫性器。快感像鞭子一样一次次刷过他全身，当他记起Mr. Quinto曾经拿着包裹着柔软皮革的皮鞭拍打自己的屁股并且命令他数出声音的时候，Chris哽咽着叫着男人的名字达到了高潮。

他紧闭双眼，胸腔像一具鼓风机剧烈起伏。分外敏感的身体被揉搓抚摸。对方的手掌又烫又有力。Chris不时抽噎一声，后腰无力地上扬承受热辣的冲刺。一记顶弄之后他忍不住闷哼出声，天啊……他简直想要催促对方快点来完成过载的折磨了。

Zach舔着嘴唇，再度覆在虾红色的细腻皮肤上，“唔嗯……”Chris伸了伸手指，散涣的意识中他发现自己喘息着，向后伸长手指，摸到了Zach绷紧微颤的大腿肌肉。那个瞬间男人的毛发游走在他的指缝之间，紧接着他就握住了男人逐渐紧绷的阴囊。

“你……舒服吗？嗯？”他声带紧绷，手指颤抖地差点忘记了该抓握如何取悦，伴随着对方的呻吟声沉甸甸的睾丸在自己手中下压，滚烫的触感烧热了Chris胸膛之内的心脏。

Zach比舒服更甚。他的男孩极少会主动，即使是跨在他身上，也大多是威逼利诱的产物。一团火燃烧着Zach的大脑，少许的理智成为灰烬。当他撞击男孩的身体，他不在乎对方是不是会出现淤青，更不在乎男孩承受快感的时候是否身心都挂念在自己身上了。如果不是的话，当他哭出声的时候就无暇顾及任何其他了。

热流射入深处，浅浅射了一股，又被男人忍不住猛地插入，抵着最深处浇灌他的男孩。Chris双腿蜷缩，滑落碰到地板的一瞬间再度被男人抱紧。“Chris？”

“嗯……”他被欲望过后的困倦撩过通红沉重的眼角。在男人的怀里昏睡过去的时候，Chris也不在乎对方射得那么深，欲望那么长久，久得好像真的会耗尽彼此的一辈子。

 

* * *

清理好一切之后，Zach抱着他的男孩走出浴室。

“我自己可以走。”Chris挣扎了一下，又想抢过对方手里自己的鞋子。Zach惩罚性地颠了颠臂弯里的重量，差点跌落在地的错觉令他紧紧搂住他的金主。

“你可以？”暂时餍足的男人心情不错，他低头打趣地询问。“刚才双腿发抖的人是谁？”Chris把脸埋进Zach的胸膛，竭尽全力地想将被操到软腿的记忆删除掉。

“……因为刚才打了网球，就……很累啊。”好半天他才憋出这句话。

Zach想要啄吻他满脸通红的宝贝，又或者是赶在对方让自己心脏骤停之前就扼死他。“我会让你充分休息，然后我们就可以继续更多的……运动。”

Chris闷闷地哼了一声。每当老男人一本正经地说这种话的时候，他的胸腔就会有种奇怪的感觉。

 

第九段肉·fin


	10. 弱智小甜心

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我没有可怕到天天产肉，之前是剔掉剧情的废稿里的肉。这个是昨天写的;-)  
> 再次善意提醒：作者不是好人。

“Cloud 9欢迎各位的光临。下面播报一则寻人启事。Chris Pine，Chris Pine，你的爸爸正在咨询台等你。正在购物的朋友，如果你们见到一个穿着红黑格子外套、卡其色休闲裤、棕发蓝眼的小朋友，希望你们能够伸出援手。”

急得满头大汗的Zach忍不住手撑柜台，把头探过去，“那个……可能有些误会了……”

蔬果区，一位女士恰巧将注意力对准了不远处一个蹲在地上的年轻男人。对方嘴里嘟囔着什么，然后一把拆开了手中的糖果包装，色彩鲜艳的水果硬糖洒了满地。他露出一个天真的笑容，然后捡起其中一颗蓝色的就准备往嘴里送。

“……Chris？”那名女士望着男人身上的红黑格子外套，试探性地叫了一声。

手里的那颗硬糖掉到了地上，“唔……”Chris懵懂地扭头，“你怎么认识我？我……我daddy在哪里？”

 

* * *

“吃——”Chris顺着沙发爬了过去，直至爬进了Zach的两腿之间稳稳地坐好，“吃糖——daddy。”Zach生气了。Chris扁扁嘴，他都不说话了，而且回家的时候攥住他的手特别用力。

Chris执意要买的糖果被Zach装在了一个塑料瓶子里。Chris摇晃着瓶子，“Daddy……开！”那个瓶子被daddy施加了魔法，和普通的瓶子一点都不一样，Chris怎么拧都拧不开，只有daddy能拧开他。

Zach放下手中的遥控器，不被Chris察觉地向下按压瓶盖随即将它旋开。小东西越来越聪明，上次带他去看牙医才发现他常常偷吃糖果，普通的瓶子已经被他轻而易举地攻破了。Zach摇摇头，从瓶子里取出一颗放到Chris嘴边，“今晚只能吃一颗，知道了吗？”

“啊呜！”Chris假装没听到，开心地含住Zach的手指头，湿软的舌尖轻轻一挑，卷着daddy的指尖将糖果含进了右边脸颊。

听到“咔嗤咔嗤”的声响，Zach揪了揪Chris的耳朵，“别用牙齿咬糖果。”

“Chris听daddy的话。”Chris坐得笔直，果然开始认真地吮了起来，草莓的甜腻飘散在Zach的鼻端，小家伙吮得啧啧有声，可真正的草莓买回来他却碰都不碰。

Zach抱紧他的宝贝，安静地凝视电视里跳动的画面。想起今天Chris突然从自己身边走掉的情况，Zach仍然心有余悸。

“吃完啦！”Chris扭过头，张大嘴巴给Zach检查。舌头被糖果染上了一层粉色，Zach环住Chris的手指开始逐渐收紧。“Daddy也想吃吗？”他轻轻的摇晃玻璃瓶子，糖块碰撞的声响唤回了Zach的理智。

他艰难地清了清嗓子，“不，你留着自己吃。”滚烫的嘴唇在Chris的太阳穴上长久地按压了一下。

“可是……”Chris奇怪地扭了扭屁股，“Daddy想吃Chris，不是吗？”Zach的棒棒糖像之前一样膈着他的屁股，痛痛的。可daddy一定比他更痛更难受。

“我……不……”Zach脸上发热，有时候小家伙一句直白的表达就能将他的欲望直接点燃。

“Daddy！吃！”Chris扔掉手里的瓶子，快乐地弹跳了两下，Zach沙哑地呻吟了一声，连忙抱紧Chris不让他再点火。他知道daddy和他一样馋，没两天又想吃Chris啦！

“Chris!”Zach的声音染上了警告的意味，呼吸逐渐急促起来，“你应该上床睡觉了。”

Chris拼命摇头，“不！不——”他不开心了，“你——想给谁吃糖！”艰难地说着那么长的句子，他猛地转过身子跨坐在Zach的大腿上。低头往下看，daddy的棒棒糖已经要顶出裤子了。

“Chris，我没有想给任何人吃。”

不相信！酸气冲上鼻子眼睛，Chris充满占有欲地盯着布料下的突起，“我的！你自己也不准吃！”

如果不是阴茎紧绷到疼痛，Zach几乎都要为Chris的表情笑出声。“我只留给你吃。和daddy乖乖去刷牙好不好？”

Chris鼓起腮帮子，“Daddy乖乖给……给Chris……吃吃，好不好？”身体里六岁的孩子天性开始不耐烦起来，在Zach回答他之前，他就一把抓了上去，性器在他软乎乎的手里剧烈地抖动了一下。

“Chris……宝贝……”Zach的胸膛剧烈起伏，对方的手毫无章法地拉扯着裤子直到得到他想要的，滚烫的阴茎被他握在手里。Zach把他宠坏了，他双手合握成拳头，上下敷衍了几下就松开了。Zach嘴里发出挫败的呻吟，手掌托着小家伙的屁股克制不住地揉捏。

“Chris？”完全勃起的粗长阴茎绷紧在下腹，Zach咬紧牙关提醒道。

“什么？”Chris享受daddy揉屁股的动作。他开始愉快地舔起daddy滴落在指缝的透明汁液。Daddy的味道没有糖果那么甜，但是他喜欢吃，就像daddy喜欢吃他的一样。他添完左手舔右手，身体热热的好舒服。

啪！Zach的手掌拍打在Chris肉嘟嘟的屁股上，弹软的触感令Zach欲望更胜，“我是怎么教你的？”他声音暗沉，听起来像是生气了一样。Chris扁扁嘴。

小小声的，“Daddy说，做事，要有始有终。”他不情愿地重新摸上天鹅绒质感的棒棒糖，daddy教过他，最顶端和下面的部位最舒服，可Chris也想要舒服。

“嗯……”Zach靠在沙发背上沙哑地呻吟了一声，他玩弄着小家伙的屁股，手指抚摸着紧紧闭合的柔嫩后穴。Chris抖了一下，夹紧了屁股。

“痒……”Zach又弄了一次，他忍不住尖叫了一声，握住的手指一下子收紧，daddy的眉毛皱了起来“噢”了一声，Chris无辜地眨眼，“还有点麻麻的。”麻得他自己的棒棒糖也硬了起来。他微微并拢大腿摩擦了一下。Zach却把他的腿掰得更开。

“不许。”Daddy凶了他一句。

Chris瞪了他一眼，“那daddy来！”他的声音比Zach的还大，并且扭动屁股想要把自己的睡裤也蹬掉。

Zach深深地吸了口气，他不想伤害他的宝贝。“我们去床上好不好？”

Chris忙不迭地点头，他喜欢daddy的床。可是为了保证他的睡眠，daddy不准他们每晚都睡在一起。Chris喜欢自己床上的小泰迪熊、小兔子和Spock，可玩偶们不会亲吻他，然后给他很舒服很舒服的感觉。虽然Spock和daddy很像，可以驱走噩梦，可只有Daddy是最棒的。

被腾空抱了起来，Chris连忙用双腿夹紧了Zach的腰。硬硬的性器碰在一起，触电般的感觉令Chris皱着脸哼唧了一声，“Daddy快！”他催促着，“要你亲亲，要你吸奶，还要还要你吃我的棒棒糖，一直吃一直吃，我不说停你不许停……嗯……还有……还有要你舔后面和进……啊唔！”

他被daddy粗暴地扔在了松软的大床上，下一秒Zach就低吼着压在他身上，“闭嘴！”Chris乖乖地闭嘴，绷紧的鼻尖用力喘气，他好兴奋好快乐！只要他听话daddy就会给他最好的。

可他马上就不能闭嘴了，因为Zach捧着他的脸像是要把头骨碾碎一般，粗暴地用舌头撬开了他的嘴巴。“唔嗯——”Chris瞪大眼睛，鼻翼兴奋地收缩着吸入空气，糖果一样的眼球咕噜咕噜地旋转，近在咫尺的daddy真好看，垂下来的浓密睫毛扫得他浑身发烫，胡渣磨蹭在脸颊上让他不住地挺身磨蹭daddy，灵巧的舌头积极地吮吸着daddy。

然而很快的，Chris就气喘吁吁地开始愤怒地敲打Zach的后背了，原本积极纠缠的舌头也不开心地躲避起来。Zach气喘吁吁地松开了那个湿热的吻，额头抵着他的宝贝，“不喜欢？”

“不啊……不啊……”Chris在床上用力扭动，一下一下地挺身让充血的性器和daddy的挤压在一起，“这里，要daddy吃！”他急切地拉扯自己的衣服，“热！热！daddy的亲亲……热！”

咽下喉底的硬块，Zach挪开了自己的身体，按住小家伙几乎要伤害自己的动作，“耐心。”他说服Chris也像是在说服自己。Chris拼命点头，被daddy按住双手的动作令他瞳孔猛地放大。

“我耐心！”他在床单上磨蹭着身子，双手维持刚才被daddy按压的姿势举在头顶。他低头看着Zach的手一颗颗解开睡衣上的扣子，咬着嘴唇善意提醒，“Daddy不要忘了Chris的乳头！”

“这些单词你倒记得挺牢！”Zach声音嘶哑，迅速扯开Chris的衣服就钳住了小家伙挺立在空气中的淡粉色乳尖，“这样？”他用力拉扯，俯身用牙齿刺激另一边。

“啊……我想摸daddy！”Chris大声叫了一句，没有束缚的手腕像是持续被Zach按压一样地扭来扭去，想要挣脱不存在的束缚。他想抱住daddy的脑袋，“Daddy！”他的声音里带上了哭腔，双腿夹住Zach的身体晃来晃去，daddy的手弄得他下面硬起来的地方好痛，好像被他摸，屁股也是，到处都是。

Zach抬起头，双目暗沉地凝视着他的珍宝，“……好。”他说道，“你可以摸我。”话音刚落，小家伙的双手就拽住了自己的头发。Zach头皮生疼，欲望在腿间跳动。

他尽情地吸吮Chris的乳头，浴液的香甜更是令他迷醉。“Daddy我的奶好喝吗？”Chris激动地尖叫，哑着嗓子问道，手指攀着对方的脖子，因为快感而抓挠出血痕，“用力daddy！我要喂饱daddy！”

上一次向Chris调情的话语被以一种天真的语调重复出来。Zach用力吸气。滚烫的亲吻逐渐下移，他啃咬着小家伙白嫩的肚皮，舌尖插入可爱的肚脐勾弄，小家伙在他的身下一时尖叫一时咯咯笑。背德的快感抽打着Zach的欲望，当他扯下最后一件覆在漂亮肉体上的衣物，当Chris笔直的阴茎擦过自己的嘴巴挺立地叫嚣着自己的欲望的时候，最后一丝隐忍尽数崩塌。

“啊——”Chris呻吟了一声，他的daddy将他一吞到底，他撑起身子，肚子收缩不断抽气，daddy脸上的表情比吃了糖还要快乐。Chris很甜，Chris知道有很多人会喜欢吃自己，Chris只给Zach一个人吃。

他猛地闭上双眼因为他快要舒服哭了——daddy说长大了就不能再经常哭鼻子了。他不断提醒自己，一边捂住嘴唇尽量只是小小声的哽咽，并且熟练地将双腿架在Zach的脖子上。他的脚背踢打着daddy提醒他要注意。“嗯……嗯……”

Zach吐出湿亮的性器，“要daddy吃到最后吗？”他问道。小家伙拼命摇头，抽抽搭搭地开口，“要……要daddy的棒棒糖弄出来。”现在很舒服，可坚持到最后才会最舒服。

他抬高臀部，“下面！下面！”因为紧绷的欲望，Zach有些艰难却对贪心的小家伙笑了笑，他开始舔弄他的宝贝，伸手拨弄宝贝鼓胀的阴囊，“啊！不准！”Chris夹紧大腿敲打床面，他会忍不住弄出……精液的。那样daddy就不能和他一起快乐了。

Zach依言捧住了小家伙软乎乎的屁股，一边揉捏一边抬高，“这样啊。”他掰开臀缝，侧头开始舔湿缝隙内紧缩的后穴，舔到宝贝湿软尖叫他的名字之后就开始向内戳刺，模拟性交的频率一次次划过Chris最敏感的地方，感受着对方的屁股因为自己的每次动作而不断震颤。

“我要进来了。”他猛地抬起身，探身拿起润滑剂的时候掀翻了床头柜的台灯和水杯。他不在乎。因为Chris在他身下哽咽哭泣着催促，“坏daddy！快……快！难受……啊！”

Zach一次插入了两根手指，屈起来按压小家伙体内最甜蜜的一点。“啊——daddy！”带着哽咽，年轻的身体在床单上弹起，Zach亲吻小家伙的腿弯安慰他。

“Daddy进来！快吃Chris！”小家伙开始哭着咬枕头，他的身体烫得好像生病了，如果不去打针的话他只能吃daddy的棒棒糖才能好。Daddy的三根手指很舒服，可是……可是……那还不是最舒服的。

“好！好！好！”Zach抽出手指扶住自己胀大的阴茎，“我要……开始……嗯……吃掉甜甜的小Chris了……”他挺身，架着小家伙的双腿往前推。

Chris发出高亢的尖叫。他在床上从不安静，胡乱叫着Zach的名字一会daddy一会Zach……Zach紧贴着他的屁股狂乱地喘气，紧致的肠道剧烈收缩压制着他。

“好……好舒服！”Chris不断抹掉眼睫毛上的眼泪，瞪着通红的眼睛喃喃自语，“好吃……真好吃……”Zach闷头冲刺，再多说一个字都会引爆自己，剧烈的晃动他的小家伙没羞没躁地大声叫喊。

“Daddy……Daddy……唔……你的棒棒糖，越吃……越大！”Chris咬住Zach凑上来的嘴唇，眼神朦胧地问道，“为什么、为什么，我的也……”他把手伸下去，握住自己的阴茎开始粗暴地抚弄，“……痛！”

一点也不舒服，可daddy怎么会喜欢自己帮他用手？

Zach气息不稳地冲刺。他握住Chris的拳头，引导他上上下下的戳刺掌心，“这样……是的……是的……我的小甜心，真聪明。”贴着Chris的嘴唇说完，他便撬开了Chris的嘴唇。

Chris脸颊通红，腰部随着对方冲刺的动作一下一下挺起，“唔……”他想说舒服，真的好舒服，他的daddy是最聪明的daddy，可他想说的话都被Zach吞进腹中。Chris胸腔憋闷，有什么话想要脱口而出却又说不出。

“唔啊……”Zach松开红肿的嘴唇，额头抵着Chris的脖弯，一次比一次用力地刺入，Chris盯着天花板，舌头伸出来舔着唇边的一圈涎液。

“我……Zach……我喜欢……”他被剧烈的摇晃散开了神智，“好舒服……快、快，再快一点！”

毫无间歇的抽插令Chris再度哭泣，他快受不了了，肚子下面一阵滚烫，他知道自己快要……“嗯嗯嗯……”他的鼻子侧到一边埋进daddy的头发，双腿绞住Zach绷紧的身体。“Daddy！”

他紧闭双眼，体内的热流喷了出来。Zach在他耳边低吼，猛地推开Chris抽出性器压在Chris的肚子上射精。Chris一把捉住，daddy的呻吟声让他浑身滚烫。Zach脱力地压在小家伙身上，气喘吁吁地捧住他的脸颊亲吻。

“爱你。”

Chris的脸皱成一团，他开始困了。可他还有最后一件事没做。他推开Zach凑过来的脸，缩成一团又滚进了Zach怀里。“等会再亲亲。”他嘟囔着，然后把指尖沾上的Zach的精液吮进嘴里。

唔，他今天也吃到daddy啦！开心！

 

* * *

“草莓。”

“薄荷。”

“葡萄。”

“苹果。”

“Chris——”Zach瞪着忙得不亦乐乎的小家伙，“只能选一种。”

Chris低头，“樱桃。”

“Chris——”

“Daddy？”Chris抬头，举着手里的润滑剂露出开朗的笑容，“Daddy喜欢吃什么味道的Chris？”

Zach胸腔一阵滚烫，手掌抚摸Chris的头发，“你喜欢什么味道？”

“我喜欢……”Chris站在超市货架前苦思冥想，“嗯……”他已经学会了很多单词，可是一眼扫过去，却总是找不到自己最想要的那个味道。“嗯……”

“Chris不会读可以指给我看。”Zach说道。

Chris突然凑到Zach耳边满脸羞红，“可是……没有‘Zachary Quinto’味。”他亲了Zach的脸颊一口，“最喜欢。”

趁着Zach猛地愣神之际，Chris就咯咯笑着跑开了。

哦。

“Chris——慢点，不要走失！”

 

第十段肉·fin


	11. 小房间

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 在和阿娜哒的聊天记录里发现的肉。我的文都属于阿娜哒，虽然无论Pinto还是拉郎，他们都不属于窝：）

“那是什么？”Jim屏住呼吸，他察觉背部灼热的胸膛僵了僵。可 Spock并没有将他推开，而是任由他好奇地、而且有点不适地扭了 扭屁股。

“你应该离开我的大腿。”Spock不动声色地开口道，轻轻推了 Jim一把，可这个力道在Jim看来等同于“你不离开也不会怎样” 。Jim微微侧过头，疑惑地舔了舔嘴唇，然后尾椎上那根硬邦邦的 玩意儿更烫了一些，隔着布料贴紧他抖了抖。

Jim沉默了一秒，突然咯咯笑了起来，“Spock！别开玩笑了！那 就像是我长了条尾巴！”正当他还想说什么或者做什么动作的时候 ，自他身后伸出的大手突然将他固定在怀里。Jim被突如其来的禁 锢吓得尖叫了一声，嘴角的笑容更加大了。

他什么都不知道。

“Jim。”Spock的声音里仿佛带着某种压力，“那是我的阴茎。 ”他在深呼吸之后终于说了出来。那是他的欲望，他的渴求。他抱 紧了怀里的朋友，那个令人难以启齿的位置因他而疼痛着。

“哦！”Jim的脸颊显出了惊讶的淡红色，“可是……”他此刻开 始有点不好意思了，“那也太大了……我是说……”他拍了拍 Spock的手臂，对方像被电到一般迅速收走。他爬下Spock的大腿 ，跪坐在对面的地毯上，“不许！”他撅起嘴命令Spock放下手里 准备遮挡的抱枕。

Spock脸颊微微泛绿，似乎是有些羞耻地将头瞥到一边。Jim微微 低头凝视着对方白色长裤中间明显的隆起，那看起来十分不可思议 。从未有过……

“你什么时候开始……”Jim的语气里带上了一些小小的羡慕，当 他想要伸手触摸的时候，Spock嘶嘶抽气着拍开了他的手。

“上个星期我做了一个梦，关于我和你的。”Spock从不会对Jim 撒谎，他如实相告，“等我醒来之后。”他模糊掉某些关键的信息 ，例如在梦中Jim浑身赤裸，只穿着学校爱国日那天才要求穿上的校制皮鞋和及膝袜，西服短裤和衬衫被尽数剥去，在他的床上，在 他的身下，不断地、不断地笑着，眨着那双蓝得惊人的双眼，忽闪出的热潮令Spock几欲窒息。

Jim有些泄气地望着那个他自己未曾尝试过的东西，最终他叹了口 气，“我就没试过，听说那感觉不错。”他托着腮帮子说道，“大人们都爱它。”

Spock只是沉默，他希望自己并非真的不错的感觉能够逐渐消退， 但他知道除非Jim离开，而他不想让他离开。

“那个……”Jim又开口了，这回他的语气里带了点不安，“你能脱下裤子给我看看吗？”他咬了咬嘴唇，脸色绯红，“Spock，你什么都和我分享的，不是吗？包括这个，对吧？你爱我的，对吧？ ”

Spock僵住了，与他的震惊同步的是他更加勃发的欲望，他盘腿坐在地上，而那个被禁锢在裤子里的勃起几乎直挺挺地叫嚣着赞同 Jim的提议。“是的。”Spock听到自己沙哑的声音。

Jim眨眼，像是望着新大陆一般用眼神敦促着Spock。而Spock发现自己的手不受控制地开始抽出塞在裤子里的衬衫，他的思绪，一丝 在确认自己已经锁门，一丝在对Mrs.Kirk感到罪恶，剩下的想的全是他的Jim，Jim，Jim……

“哇！”Jim坐直身体，像是膜拜着谁一般惊叹了一声，Spock的 下半身赤裸了，他不是第一次见，却是第一次见到不一样的Spock 的老二，他不再是淡绿色的软呼呼的海绵体，而是滑腻的、充满力量的……“它真的好大！”Jim说着，再次好奇地伸出自己的手勉强握住。

Spock的身体在抖动，Jim在自己身边嘀嘀咕咕地说着“别再大了我握不住它了”的令人感到刺激的胡话，他不再有力气推开他的Jim，最终Jim不断凑近，两人的膝盖彼此相抵，Jim低着头双手并拢下意识地根据Spock喉底的低吼来取悦对方，他喜欢Spock，最喜欢，他希望Spock能够高兴，无论是他们一起下棋一起解一道数学题还是现在被不断揉捏老二。

Spock痛苦地紧闭双眼，放在身侧的双拳不断握紧，他不允许自己去触碰Jim，因为他知道自己想要得更多——他不知道怎么样才算 更多，但那可能会让Jim哭泣。他唯有一遍一遍地抬起臀部挺胯， 然后悄悄地亲吻Jim后脑勺金棕色的发旋并最终达到高潮。

Jim挪了挪身体，有些得意地向Spock展示手中粘稠的液体，他的手很酸这种活动有点累人但还算有趣。Spock将会提醒他下巴被溅 到了一点，但不是现在，他满足地躺在地毯上觉得被自己的体液标记的Jim很迷人。

Jim擦干净手指，打了个呵欠依偎在Spock怀里。Spock安静而毫无愧意地抱着他可Jim永远不懂得放慢脚步。“嘿Spock！”他说道 ，双手迅速脱光了自己的短裤，光滑的大腿猛地夹住Spock的，“ 你能教教我吗？”他蹭了蹭，Spock只觉得自己的大腿根部一片热辣，“我不想落后你太多，你懂的？”

Spock支起身，让自己看起来十分坦荡，“我能够观察？”Jim点点头，主动仰躺着分开双腿。Spock看到Jim稚嫩的人类性器垂在两腿之间，粉色的仿佛一道精美的菜肴。Spock感到自己的欲望又开始抽痛。

“它今年似乎也长大了一些，嗯，你也能看到的对吧，可是它就是没你的那么大，讨厌，我讨厌落下那么多！为什么你今年可以长成 大人的样子而我却还是小小鸟？”也许是尴尬，Jim红着脸说了许 多，紧接着他突然尖叫了一声捂住嘴巴，因为Spock突然低头将它含在了嘴里。

吮吸……无休止地吮吸……Jim不停地扭动身体，双手抓挠着长毛地毯，Spock好暖……好棒……他感到了零星的奇怪的感觉， Spock刚才也是这样的感觉吗？

Spock吐出Jim微微挺立的性器，面无表情地擦了擦嘴角，在观察 到Jim不满地伸手挽留他的时候，他再度俯身，将因为他的离开而 微微垂头的粉嫩器官再度含在嘴里，它那么小那么可爱，Spock可以整个含住然后用舌尖舔Jim紧缩的粉色小球。它还没有发育完全 ，只是微微挺起来在舌头上颤抖，Spock掰开Jim的大腿，他想继续……

“唔啊啊啊……Spock……Spock！”Jim剧烈地抖动了一下，呜咽着伸手抓住Spock的头发，一股独特的味道在Spock口中蔓延， Spock又吸了两下，然后起身抱住浑身粉红的Jim。

“你还好吗？”Spock问道，他想亲吻Jim，可他没有。Jim只是用 力回抱着Spock，毛茸茸的脑袋扎进Spock怀里，Spock低头可以看到对方又红又烫的耳朵。

“我爱你。”Jim的声音那么小，可Spock还是听到了。“你也爱我对吗？你只是帮我吸，你就硬了。”

Spock忍着一切不可原谅的欲望，他点点头。“是的，我很久之前就爱你了。”

第十一段肉·fin


	12. 强制标记

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不认识的陌生人，强迫啪啪啪，发情诱导。

Chris缩在角落剧烈喘气。另一边传来的挖掘声越来越近，他相信自己很快就能够获救，不必再与一个alpha困在一起。祸不单行。他发现自己的裤子越来越湿，更不用说被困在狭小空间中的愈加浓郁的信息素。Chris惊恐地看着另一边沉默的男人，omega发情的甜腻与侵略的alpha信息素在空气中交融。Chris不相信对方没有察觉，也正因为此，他的内心才更加惊恐。

这个alpha，对于突发情况心知肚明却又故意一言不发。那双深色的双眼在黑暗中闪烁——他正死死地盯着他。Chris咬紧嘴唇抑制住一声呜咽，因为内心的惊恐散发出来的信息素又厚重了一层。Chris听到了吸气的声音，对方闭上了双眼，缓慢地吸入空气，信息素，发情的味道以及Chris的惊恐，像是吸入大麻一般浸入肺部又缓缓吐出。名为Zachary Quinto的男人缓慢睁开双眼，“Omega,你正在进入发情期。”

望着对方紧皱的眉毛，Chris看不懂对方在想些什么，他连忙结结巴巴地道歉，“对不起……马上，马上就能出去了。”羞耻伴随着欲望爬上他的胸膛，他觉得自己看上去就像一个故意求欢的淫荡的omega，整个场景看上去就像是一个故意激发发情期的变态omega刻意地勾引自己的alpha救命恩人。而事实上，他第一次觉得alpha的信息素是那么、那么迷人好闻。

事实上，Chris的脚都软了，一切都像教科书描述的那样，他不得不夹紧屁股以防润滑的体液倾泻而出，不得不双手抱胸难耐而隐晦的摩擦布料，不得不提防着alpha更加提防着自己的生理错觉。

一切认为Zachary很英俊迷人、屈起的结实大腿以及大腿中间鼓胀的性器令人头昏目眩、挽高袖子的双手紧握两侧像是有足够的力量将omega整个抬起操碎的错觉。

Chris急促地喘气，阴茎在裤子里跳动了一下。他知道这下他的内裤全毁了。Zachary低吼出声，自喉底滚出的咆哮令Chris的后背紧贴墙壁。“Mr. Quinto！”他惊叫了一声，一墙之隔的开凿声似远还近。

Alpha此刻仿佛化身成为一头野兽，狭窄的空间令他无法站起身，当他双眼失焦地挪移到Chris面前，伸手拉住男孩脚踝的一瞬间，Chris尖叫着甩开了第一次触碰。

“你在干什么！”Chris是真的怕了，他从没那么恐惧过，他从没如此真切地意识到omega与alpha之间悬殊的差距。他扭身用手指抠挖着墙壁，徒劳地扭动身体想要推开什么，哪怕他的做法只能够远离这个男人仅仅一厘米。

“你身上，好香……”胸膛起伏，Zachary一把掐住了Chris的小腿肚放肆地揉捏，“成为……我的。”我的。Zach在心里反复呢喃。

他说话的语气像是轻而易举地宣判着一个人的命运。Chris的双手被反剪在身后，他的身体被拗成向外拱起的形状，脊椎的疼痛令他呻吟尖叫。膝盖在碎石地上摩擦了一下就疼得靠在了alpha身上。

男人顺势向前挤入Chris的双腿之间，情动地用自己早已坚挺的性器摩擦omega的后臀，宽大的手掌托起牛仔裤下鼓胀的臀肉颠了颠，湿乎乎的水渍在裤子上蔓延出深色的水痕。“不——不要——”

臀肉被毫不客气地拍打了一下。Chris的尖叫声后拖拽出哽咽的破音。“除了叫我的名字，”男人低声威胁，“我不希望你说些别的什么。”他一口咬住男孩的脖子，牙齿擦过敏感的腺体在旁边烙上牙印，“特别是‘不要’。”因为他只能承受他。他只能是他的omega。

Chris除了生理上的颤栗什么都做不了。绷紧的牛仔裤被强硬地往下拉，浸水的布料箍着omega的屁股。他听到身后的男人在粗暴地咒骂，除了恐惧之外，Chris的屁股持续诚实地涌出一波体液。卡在腿根处的裤子又被扯了一下，然后那只手就抹了满手透明湿滑的液体肆意揉捏着往下伸。稀疏的体毛被浸湿着抚顺拉扯。

“精神的小家伙。”男人的手一把握住绷紧的性器，沙哑地低笑了一声。Chris哽咽了一声，巨大的快感袭击全身。他后穴紧缩着，向Zachary的圈成环状的手指挺动了一下。该死该死该死……他绝望地诅咒自己，他就是忍不住，信息素让他迷失，这个alpha让他迷失……然后他在男人收紧的手劲下又做了一次这样的动作。

Alpha凑近Chris的耳朵，从脖子到耳垂的距离一律用牙齿丈量。“……妈的……叫得我都快射了。”他嘶哑地低笑，Chris紧闭双眼，他听到一阵窸窸窣窣的拉链声，以及不远的外面，叮咚叮咚开凿的声音。想到即将发生的和极可能发生的事情，一股热流猛地涌上了omega的脸颊。

男人在他身后性奋地喘息，挺起髋部碾磨Chris湿黏的臀缝。滚烫、硕大的……Chris惊喘了一声，alpha的龟头滑入臀瓣之间，他下意识地夹紧，Zachary在他身后低沉地喘了一声。伴随着他的动作，黏腻的顶端陷至更深处。

“Mr. Quinto……”Chris含混地呜咽，垂下的脑袋猛地抬起来，牙齿——牙齿——Zachary的牙齿在上面碾磨啃咬，“不……求你……求你不要……”alpha信息素涂满了腺体外部的皮肤，那一小片皮肤被刮擦得格外滚烫嫩红。

“叫我‘Zach’。”Zach喉底滚动，将Chris的大腿掰得更开，“Chris宝贝……”

“……Zach……求……”Chris猛地瞪大双眼，异物入侵的酥麻令他无声地张嘴，天啊、天啊……被松开的双手用力捉住前方凸起的石块。粗大的茎体猛地插入尽头，挤出汁液又猛地连根拔出。

“我的……我的……我的……”像是听不到身下的omega的哭喊声，男人沾满体液的龟头再一次凿开像是熟透蜜桃一样的屁股，微微鼓起的结骨从omega的腺体上碾磨而过。他兴奋地咆哮出声，开始加快刺入的频率然后寻找咬合的腺体。

“Zach……”大滴大滴的眼泪夺眶而出，Chris呜咽着咬紧自己的拳头，炸裂的快感在他体内迸裂，那是从未有过的感觉。“Zach……”他扭动着柔软的臀部，挤压着湿淋淋的甬道，想要躲避那些可怕得几乎要溺死他的快感却把男人的硬物含得更深。

他的alpha用手指按压他红肿的颈后皮肤，嘴唇贴在上面响亮地吮吸出声。Chris听到外面开凿的声音仿佛近在咫尺，混杂着Zachary顶入时性感沙哑的呻吟令Chris又恐惧又情欲高涨。他抓住了alpha的手，哭着咬出血痕。

Zachary顺势将自己的两根手指插入他的omega的嘴巴里，“咬我宝贝……”Chris很快就后悔了，因为这个alpha用一模一样的力道啃咬他的后颈，然后再也没有松口。

Chris彻底不会思考了，融入脊髓一般的alpha信息素在体内乱窜，透明的唾液羞耻地顺着嘴角流出，omega半张着充满欲望的蓝色双眼任凭对方摆弄自己的臀部，更深一点，再深一点，身上的alpha捧着他的臀部不知餍足地往深处撞，交配的原始欲望占据了男人的思想。

不知道过了多久，Chris恍惚地发觉一墙之隔的另一边，一直持续不断的敲打声突然终止了。有人来救他们了……他是说，有人来救他了……Chris的眼泪再一次决堤而出。

“有人受伤吗？”外面的救援人员大喊，声音清晰仿佛只要再接近一毫米就要闻到他们交合的信息素。Chris的心脏悬在半空，脸蛋涨红地紧闭双眼。

alpha充满占有欲地低吼，拉扯着Chris的腿根几乎撞散他的骨架。外面的人还在焦急地喊着什么。“闭嘴！”他低沉地咆哮，他的omega因此在他身下瑟瑟发抖。“滚！”阴沉的双眼瞪视前方，蓄势待发地准备撕碎任何一个敢胆闯进来夺走他的omega的人。那是他的。他的。他的。

外面的声音顿时安静了。Chris抽抽噎噎地含着他的手指。“……我的，”内心的焦躁通过快速的抽插而逐渐平息下来，他充满爱意地在omega耳边呢喃，“放心，没人能够抢走你。”

“唔……”Chris被体内的阴茎不断叩击生殖腔，双眼散涣地睁开，摇头又点头。他用舌头推拒男人微咸的手指，却被误认为是迎合因而让体内的性器更加深入，更加粗大。逐渐胀大的结堵住了穴口，Chris吃痛地呜呜呻吟，太大了……太过了……

“……正在进入发情期”、“一个omega，一个alpha”、“这里……”、“特殊支援”……耳朵嗡鸣中，Chris隐约听到外面嘈杂的声响。他一边哭一边伸手抓挠石壁，羞耻得几乎要咬断alpha的手指。男人在他身上低吼，猛地抽出手指，深可见骨的伤口鲜血涌了出来，他用那只手扼住了omega的下颚，俯身猛地咬了上去。Omega在他身下瑟瑟发抖，满满的alpha信息素的鲜血染红了他的脖子。他被迫张开嘴，翻搅的舌头令他顺带吞咽下对方腥甜的唾液与血液。

“你好甜……”Zachary顺着Chris的肩膀舔了下来。

“不……Zach，求你……”Chris的脸皱成一团，艰难地在呻吟中吐出只言片语。他的身体变得更加奇怪，模糊的意识，滚烫的被抚摸着的身体，跟随着剧烈的摇摆动作而发出激烈水声的后穴，被逐渐打开的……不能更加难堪的那个地方。有那么一两次对方的性器叩开了那个窄细的洞口，Chris吃痛地大声哭泣的同时alpha也被夹得低吼，想要不顾一切地往里面挤压。“求你……不要再大了。”Chris退而求其次地哀求，即使还没射精，他就觉得自己的肚子鼓胀得不能承受更多了。

他的alpha在他耳边狞笑，“……水那么多，还不是被你泡大的。”他一边说，一边等待着能够进入omega的生殖腔，能够插进去持续地射精，能够在那一刻紧紧地锁住对方然后咬开对方的腺体狠狠地标记对方。

“先生，我们——”原本的遮蔽物被挪开了几寸缝隙，浓郁的交合的味道逐渐飘散开，朦胧的光线下，几乎丧失了理智的alpha仿佛看到omega的香味飘入了外面每一个人的鼻端。不、不、不——他的，都是他的！

“滚开！”Zachary狂怒地咆哮，抱着他的omega猛地坐了起来，手脚并用地护住自己的猎物，逆着光线用自己的身体挡住omega哪怕仅仅是一根颤抖的手指尖。Chris尖叫地泌出眼泪，眼眶通红地仰靠在Zachary的肩膀上。体内的柱体进入到前所未有的高度。Chris身体发软，除了哭泣和用力喘气再也做不了什么。“我的！”阴茎向内滑去，就着omega黏腻的体液向内……

没人能够叫醒一对陷入发情期的alpha和omega。“食物与紧急药箱已经放在……”

“滚！”Zachary像一只野兽一般咆哮，像一只野兽一般按住Chris的腰肢上下起伏，前后摩擦。他舔吻着能够舔到的Chris的每一寸皮肤，从额角到下巴，从脖子到肩膀，黏腻的唾液晶亮地糊在omega的身上，像是被标记了一样的omega闭上双眼哭喊着大声呻吟了一声。

外面一阵沉默，Chris猛地捂住自己的嘴巴，他的眼睛逐渐瞪大，他应该觉得绝望而羞耻而不是浑身酥麻如同过电并且想要更多，更多，更满，更深……Alpha的阴茎陷入那个紧致的、水润的洞口，这次它终于完全打开、完全准备好了。“啊……啊……啊……”Chris双眼上翻，身体的最深处被捅到最深，每一次扭动都成为让alpha侵犯他的助力。

“先生，我们已经联系了……”

对方尴尬的话语被Chris突然拔高的尖叫声打断。后颈尖锐的疼痛几乎将omega逼入昏厥，比这个更令他惊骇的是体内那个猛地箍住出口的结骨几乎要撑破他的肠道，当第一股滚烫的精液直接浇灌在子宫深处，他剧烈地抖动，再也顾不上求饶与绝望恐惧，全身绯红地分开双腿靠在对方怀里。

迸裂的金星在脑海中烫热了他的神经，Chris张大嘴巴剧烈地呼吸，“……Zach……Zach……”他的颈后传来吮吸的动作，被固定住的阴茎剧烈地射精，一股又一股浇灌在他的子宫壁上……上帝……上帝……他的眼泪停不下来，直到男人再度用手指掰开自己的嘴唇，强硬地按压并且插入手指，“唔……”Chris泪眼汪汪地、下意识地吮住，然后他尝到了自己精液的味道。

他甚至不知道自己什么时候射了出来。被插射的阴茎在小腹上喷洒出白色的精液，然后又立即绷紧在小腹上。Chris呜咽着流泪，精疲力竭的身体被迫继续承受，他的肚子被男人细细按压，两个人在听到水声之后分别露出狂喜和惊恐的表情。Alpha快要把他浇满了。

“别……别……”他细细吐出气音，颤抖的手指捉住对方的妄图一根根掰下。Zachary满足地呻吟，手指不仅没有离开他的所有物，更是变本加厉地从下腹深入乱成一团的T恤，向上延伸着抠挖挺立的乳头。“啊！别！求……求你，Zach！”一瞬间的挣扎换来的是体内撕裂般地疼痛以及更深的体位。滚烫的精液就这样，一股一股、不知疲倦地填满了他。

“我想吸它们。”Zachary啃咬着那个标记，想要不断重复地加深自己的信息素，更深一点，最好直至灵魂深处都是他自己的味道。他从omega颤抖的肩膀处抬头，贪婪地垂下眼帘，扯开领口让自己的视线灼烧Chris的乳头，“我能吸出奶吗？Chris？回答我。”

“啊……”被惩罚般地顶弄了一下，疼痛与快感交织得令Chris几乎昏厥，“……不……不能。”他拼命摇头，“不会……”

“我可以让你能。”Zachary亲昵地说，指尖旋拧着右边的乳头。他将Chris的腿分得更开，让他装满满一肚子的精液直到鼓出来。Omega受不了地蜷缩呻吟，而卡住入口的结令他无处可逃。

“求你了，Zach……求你……”Chris觉得自己要爆炸了。天啊，他真的要炸裂了。哪怕再多一次射精，他都要立即死在对方的怀里。

Zach挑剔地摇头，拉过颤抖的omega，让他重新倚靠着自己，“你可以做得更好。”他低沉地呢喃，伸手触摸omega脆弱红肿的眼角。“乖，还没到一半呢……”Alpha兴奋地舔嘴唇，双手捧住omega隆起一个漂亮弧度的肚子，仅仅是看到这个omega湿润的睫毛下细碎的蓝色光芒，他就能射上半个小时……或者一辈子。

他居然会想到“一辈子”。惊愕划过Zachary的脑海，可当这个omega用后脑勺毛茸茸的短发磨蹭着自己的颈侧，无意识地抓住alpha的手指抠挖勾缠的时候，Zachary一瞬间想到了未来十年、二十年、三十年甚至更久远的以后。他的手划过omega的喉结和乳头，划过鼓胀小腹和肚脐，划过一碰就射了出来的阴茎，肠道因为第二次高潮而剧烈收缩。他咒骂了一声，侧过头掰住omega的下巴用力地亲了上去。

Chris拒绝的声音被吞入腹中，Zachary睁着眼睛，一边翻搅着对方软糯的舌头一边看见对方顺从地合上双眼，他的结终于逐渐松动，他拍打了几下Chris迷人得可怕的臀肉，渗出的精液又马上被他不满地用手指翻搅着堵住。“我的了。”他放开就快要窒息的omega，沙哑而满足地贴着他的嘴唇呢喃。

Chris舔了舔嘴唇，即使还含着对方的阴茎和手指，他也顾不上挣扎地软在Zachary怀里失去了意识。Zachary抱着他的omega，直到足够餍足地想要换一个姿势，才缓慢地抽出自己半勃的性器。他像野兽一样将被放置在外面的食物拖入室内，而从始至终昏睡的Chris都被他像婴儿一样抱在怀里。

他就着新的姿势重新将自己埋入omega湿软的体内，发出一声极度满足地叹息，他坐在原地等待着他的omega醒来，然后心甘情愿地、再一次被从未有过的快感素抽打自己的神经，掌控自己的大脑。

等Chris睁开双眼，他就能够继续……插入……成结……射精……标记……

像是除了他的omega他不会在乎任何事了。是的，他的，omega。

 

第十二段肉·fin


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 非常不想承认是我码的：）但它好像就是。灵感（x没这种东西）来自于派的一张买冰淇淋动图。

“Topping要榛果、杏仁、草莓酱、棉花糖和玫瑰干……啊，奥利奥碎也要再加一点，唔，这个是什么？噢！味道看起来不错，我可以再……”

服务员有些为难地举着冰淇淋筒，“先生，你确定要全部加上吗？”过分夸张的装饰物让冰淇淋看起来活像同性恋游行现场直播。

Chris为难地撇嘴，选择困难症和好吃都不是他的错。他挠了挠乱糟糟的头发，“……我可以加钱？”钱不是问题，毕竟他逃出来的时候顺走了丈夫的卡包。

“好吧。小心拿稳了，先生，祝你有个愉快的一天。”

Chris刷过卡之后接过了十分引惹注目的冰淇淋甜甜地笑了，“我绝对会的。”他开心地挥手告别，转身的时候服务员注意到这个漂亮omega顾客挺翘的牛仔裤后袋里还卡着一瓶果汁和条状的牛肉棒。

这是一个非常非常让人难以忘记、同时又难以拒绝的美人。

“如果我是他的丈夫，我压根就不敢让他出门。”店员忍不住喃喃自语。

Chris开心地挖着冰淇淋送入口中。那感觉就像重新复活。巧克力脆皮用的是比利时上等的可可脂，包裹着软糯滑腻的纯鲜奶冰淇淋。Chris满足地叹息，那是任何一个刚度过发情期的omega都值得忍住腿根酥软在早上九点跑出来品尝的冰淇淋。

好吃到他暂时不想回到丈夫身边，好吃到……他压根没注意到从冰淇淋店的队伍里悄悄跟出来的高大的身影。

Chris漫无目的地走在街头，直至拐弯之前心情都十分平静美好。回家之前他要经过一条窄巷。一般他的丈夫不会允许他走那条路——不过Chris现在有点生他的气，因为他的丈夫在他发情期的时候狠狠地要了他好几天，逼迫他讲了很多压根耻于回忆的话。所以Chris决定去他的。

他就是要绕这条小路。他就不信他丈夫的危言耸听真的能灵验在他身上。

“嘿，甜心，你屁股后面的肉棒都要掉出来了。”

老天……说真的，那么准时准点？

Chris心虚地朝身后瞪了一眼。那是一个带着棒球帽的家伙，是一个自己绝对打不过的家伙。Chris闷不做声地加快了脚步。

“小骚货，别在我眼前摇屁股，你丈夫的精液都被你摇出来了。”

“闭嘴傻逼！”Chris忍不住抹了一把，他的牛肉棒还在，他的果汁也好好的。食物曾经是最大的安慰。Chris心想，现在他想要回家了。可身后的男人依旧纠缠不清穷追不舍。

手里的冰淇淋开始融化，Chris身后的脚步越来越近。妈的。Chris急促地呼吸，他开始奔跑，惊慌失措来形容他的脸色再正常不过了。

突然之间，巨大的压力将他按在墙上，“我操啊！”Chris吃痛地大叫，“你想干什么？”手里被吃了一半的冰淇淋掉在地上，服务员说得对，他确实太贪心了。

高大的黑发男人扯开Chris深蓝色衬衫的后领，“你被标记了……”暗哑低沉的声音在Chris身后嗡嗡作响。

“不关你的事！松开你的手，你把我弄痛了。”Chris扭动着挣扎起来，“我……我有伴侣，当然会有标记。”

“有伴侣还穿得那么骚，”男人的手捏紧他的下颚，强迫他扭头，“领口开得那么大，不就是找操吗？”

“那也不会找你！”Chris怒瞪对方，现在他除了眼神还能有点杀伤力了——那双湿润得像是下一秒就被操哭的眼神。男人倒抽了一口气，紧贴Chris臀缝的粗壮alpha阴茎剧烈地跳动了一下。

男人低笑了一声，因为Chris的呜咽和不自觉地扭动。“现在，omega，”低沉的嗓音附在他耳边，喷洒出灼热的气流令Chris颤抖不已，“你没有选择，我会在这里强奸你。”

“不！”Chris一口咬住了男人抚摸他脸颊的手指，“不！”他扭动、喘息、脸蛋像是发情了一样通红，“放开我，你这个混蛋，变态！”

“你的屁股可不是这么说的。”嗤笑一声，男人下身向前一顶，Chris顿时软了身体，不得不夹在男人和墙壁之间闭眼喘息，“我比你丈夫要大，要粗，Zach是吗？我真嫉妒他……妈的，Chris看看我，我比他更加疼爱你。不信你摸一摸。”

他强迫地拉过Chris的手，“你这个变态，变态，你这个……唔……该死，不要咬那里！”Chris被迫握住了一根……他的眼睛开始模糊，贴着墙壁剧烈地喘息，混杂着alpha信息素的前液沾了他满手，男人的外套之下拉开了裤链，勃起的性器在他手里抽动。Chris哀求地叫了一声，男人的牙齿咬在刚刚愈合的标记上，剧烈的疼痛下血液融合了滚烫的alpha信息素，像是在雪糕球上淋下了一层滚烫巧克力汁的瞬间。

“你有一只，一只会取悦人的手，甜心。操，用力。小乖乖，摸我的结。”男人一遍一遍地标记自己的归属，贪婪地扯开Chris的衬衫领口，“这是谁的衣服，嗯？穿着别人的衣服到处乱逛？我他妈真想操你！”

猛地被翻了个身，Chris呻吟着背贴墙面，这下他彻底看清了男人，可笑地穿着小一号的T恤和gap外套，鸭舌帽下粗厚的眉毛因为欲望而纠结在一起，深色的眼睛瞳孔放大——这个alpha因为他而发情，Chris闻到了。该死的这个人不应该这么性感。他这么想着，却还是下意识地挺起胸部。

“我会的。小荡妇。”男人舔了舔手指，湿润的指尖掐上Chris的乳头，“痒吗？”

“呜呜……”Chris发出破碎的呻吟，妈的，男人闻起来像是……像是……红酒淋在牛排上燃烧的熊熊火焰、芝士在黄油上融化的呲呲声响、蛤蜊在奶油浓汤里猛地张开贝壳的瞬间……他下意识地握紧男人的性器，一只手都握不完的尺寸让他后穴抽动——它病态般地想要挑战。

旋钮，揉搓，抠挖，被吸了整整一个发情期的乳头红肿成之前的两倍，Chris低头看了看，还未做出羞耻的反应他就被揪起乱糟糟的头发，“我的……”男人粗哑地咆哮，侧头狠狠撬开了他干燥的嘴唇，“你吃起来像……”

“椰子味。”Chris在alpha嘴里低语，“和鲜奶。”某些字眼刺激了alpha，他低吼着将他的乳头向外拉扯。“唔……”粗粝的舌头搅动着深入喉咙，Chris在窒息中颤抖。

“我要强奸你。”男人顺着Chris嘴角流下的津液一路向下舔，在下巴上烙下重叠的咬痕，“我忍不住了。”他的阴茎在Chris手中抽动，alpha呻吟着咬住Chris的喉结。

“我……我害怕。”Chris哽咽了一声，全身因为兴奋而颤抖，他是个放荡的omega，他马上就要被alpha发现自己不断用裤子口袋后面的果汁瓶摩擦后穴的小动作。都是信息素的错，都是发情期的错……他的丈夫会如何惩罚如此不听话的他？

“你最好，非常害怕。”alpha说着一口含住乳头猛地向外吸，“我要喝奶……给我……给我……omega……给我……”

Chris尖叫了一声，对于野合来说过于响亮可他完全不在乎了。他拉扯着男人的头发，让他和自己一样凌乱不堪，性爱的味道让他分开双脚，不住地前后晃动着蹭动自己被束缚在裤子里的阴茎，和男人的撞在一起。“操我，操我，我要……我要你的宝宝。我想喂你……喝奶。”

手指的婚戒划伤了alpha，他大吼一声咬了Chris一口，“Mummy……是的，继续说，继续……”那一口几乎要把omega的乳珠咬下来。

“我要……我要一直含着你的鸡巴，”Chris的脸都要滴血了，疼痛化成快感让他裤子湿了一大片，“在我的丈夫面前，让他看着我受精，让他看着我怀你的宝宝。”

他的脸被扇了一下，力道不重却足够响亮。“Zach会非常生气。”

Chris的眼眶迅速红了，“……他会的。”噢操，他想祈求更多可男人不再继续了。他舔着自己的嘴唇，“我想要……我想和你结合，是的，我要和两个alpha结合，我想要看你们为了和我交配杀死对方，然后全裸地跪在地上作为战利品。”

“小荡妇。”alpha眯起双眼，扼住Chris的脖子，“你想要被我扇巴掌？那让你性奋是吗？”

Chris的眼睛全是快要昏厥之前的放空，“……我要……我要你插我，像我是你的小荡妇。是的，打我，打我的屁股。”

他的裤子被猛地拉了下来，口袋里的零食窸窸窣窣地滚落了一地，见鬼的零食，Chris握紧alpha的阴茎，他只想吃这个，为了给这个男人口交他可以跪下来像宠物一样磨蹭男人的大腿。可他更想被侵犯，手里摸着根部粗硬的结，还没完全涨起来就那么大，想象着被他摩擦会阴和后穴，然后猛地挺入卡住穴口，Chris呜咽着磨蹭男人的手。

“Chris，我的omega，我的。我的。”男人像是忏悔自己的失控，轻柔地抚摸那道掌痕，Chris难受地哼哼，他不在乎脸上有什么，吻痕，咬痕，掌痕，他看上去就是个被蹂躏的omega。

“操我！”他瞪大双眼赤裸裸地要求，拉扯着男人的外套气息不稳地扭动，“现在，现在。”他把裤子踩在脚底然后踢开，在这个该死的明亮的小巷里。

Alpha不可能忍得住而且他压根没想过忍耐，猛地将omega悬空抱起，“操你。”他直接掰开湿淋淋滑腻腻的臀瓣，粗大的阴茎卡在中间急切地磨蹭。

Chris兴奋地尖叫，呻吟，他吵闹得像是要叫醒整个纽约。他压根就没有度过发情期，持续的高热又来了，因为这个alpha，他想要做爱，想要被操。他湿得那么放荡，从大腿到膝弯都是湿痕。他就是想指引alpha阴茎进来，进来……噢是的……就是像……现在……

男人将Chris抵在墙上，粗野地顶了一下，湿滑的龟头向内滑入，“操……你热得像……”

“……从……从面包机弹出的烤面包？”Chris从牙缝里挤出一句话。

男人瞪着他像是瞪着不可理喻的奇迹，“操蛋的不！是从罐子上扯下来的、锋利的盖子上的那层炼乳……妈的，你怎么可以这么甜，我的蜜糖，我的小小森林糖果屋……”语无伦次地低吼着，alpha急切快速地刺入又抽出。

“你的……你的……都是你的……”Chris被颠簸得头昏目眩，快感像抽打他的鞭子在他体内乱窜，他仰头看着不断摇晃的天空疯狂地呻吟，“我要……求你了Zach，射给我，我好空，我想要……填满我……”

“贪心的小家伙！”男人向上颠了颠软成一团的身体，omega在他的阴茎上惊呼，绞紧的后穴把他的阴茎泡得更大了，该死的信息素，求欢似的绕着alpha旋转。“我就该把你操得走不了。我就该把你钉在我的阴茎上。”

“是的……是的……是的……”他的alpha在用前所未有的力度贯穿他，Chris的眼泪夺眶而出，“啊……痛！那里……”第一次他感觉自己要碎了，被拆成碎片必须拼在Zach身上才能存活的那种破碎。

“你这个没良心的小荡妇，”Zach咬牙切齿地低吼，粗暴地扯动着Chris的乳头，“你怎么可以扔下我……”睁开眼之后身边空无一人的恐惧再度劈中了Zach，他的脸苦痛地纠结，将所有不安发泄在他的omega身上，“这就是我要做的。”他用力地抽打Chris的臀部，丰厚的臀肉在他掌下颤抖，“操得你下不了床。”无法离开我。

“啊……啊……”Chris大声哭喊，“惩罚我……”他的屁股着火般地疼，但又是热辣得让他想要喷发。他想要射了，“继续，继续打我。”他揪住Zach的耳朵任性地要求，绷紧的阴茎挤压在Zach的腹部抽动。

毫不留情的巴掌声伴随着抽插的水声让Chris哭泣，他剧烈地摇摆身体，在omega里面算得上是有力气，他的alpha稳稳地托着他，“我要……我要……”他双眼上翻，被咬得通红的嘴唇张大喘气，“Zach……我要……”他的脑袋猛地扎进Zach的肩膀抖动，后穴涌出一大波体液松松合合。

“操……操……Chris，”Zach用力顶入，被逼得咬牙绷紧全身，“我要进入……”他再也没有多余的精力说完整句话，闷声将自己顶入Chris更深处，突然胀大的结卡住穴口让Chris又抖了抖。

“进去……”Chris眼神散涣，高潮让他变成了迷人的粉色，他全身放松，一只手环着alpha一只手则不断按压自己糊满精液的肚子让自己完全放松下来，“Zach，我想要你进来。”他眼角带泪地央求。

“是的！”Zach低沉地呻吟，“我，正在，进入，你的，生殖腔。小荡妇！”

酸痛令Chris尖叫，他正在被开凿，被挖掘，被展开，从内到外，狭窄的缝隙挤入了alpha的顶部，Chris哼哼着，夹紧Zach不断耸动的腰部，他可以描摹出Zach在自己体内的形状。他可以……“啊！”

Zach开始射精，alpha的精液一股一股地浇灌在他的生殖腔里，Chris捂住肚子，他的身体在一缩一缩地吸收，贪心地吃入滚烫的白浊。“给你，omega，给你。”Zach粗喘地低吼，持续的液体浇灌着他。

Chris的泪腺又开始分泌液体，他缓慢地摸到了自己又开始勃起的阴茎，是的，omega阴茎，即使充血也只是alpha的一半那么大，他粗暴地对待自己，为了不要求饶，为了从持续的子宫快感与收缩之中转移点注意力，为了能够尽快达到高潮让自己晕过去。

Zach吻住Chris的眼泪，然后是红润的鼻子和抽搭搭的嘴巴。Chris哭着咬住Zach的嘴唇不松口，就像他的身体咬住Zach的阴茎一样。Zach一边轻轻摇晃髋部，刺激omega的敏感点一边温柔地吮吸Chris的嘴唇。

“爱你，爱你，爱你。”他持续地灌满他的omega，该死除了这句他说不出别的。他像发情的野兽一样想要让自己的omega全身上下都是自己的味道，“想要……伤害你。”

“你不会。”Chris仍在流眼泪，他用自己的脸颊磨蹭alpha脸上的胡茬，“你……你该死的不会。”他的alpha想要打断自己的腿，这样他就不会时时刻刻想要逃跑，想要毁掉他，这样他就不会被别人觊觎。但他的alpha太爱他了，除了一遍又一遍地射满他的身体，一遍又一遍地标记他，男人什么都不会做。“你可以……不要……射了吗？”Chris捂住发胀的肚子小声哀求，“有点……多了。”

“我不能……”Zach温柔地抚弄Chris的脸蛋，“我就是不能停下来。”

Chris做了好几个深呼吸，“真的……满了……”他想要哭泣，男人的手按压被堵住的后穴，然后划过会阴，又绕到前面缓慢地撸动他的性器。“停下！”

“不！”Zach坚持地顶入更深，撕裂的疼痛让Chris紧闭双眼，“你会很快怀上我们的宝宝，然后你就不会有时间想着我和宝宝之外的人了。”

“我不会！”Chris的喘息像极了尖叫，“你这个变态alpha，你……你……”快感与痛苦在他胸腔里聚集起来，他又要……“啊……”男人的手指拉扯他的顶端，让他措防不及地射了出来。

Zach充满欲望地、满意地笑了，Chris射了之后无力地趴在自己肩头，除了偶尔的抽泣再也无力反抗，像是逃跑，像是离开，或者仅仅是转身背对着自己。

“我的omega……”他开始抽出自己的阴茎，缓缓变小的结让他有了活动的空间，射精停止了。“我爱你。不准你离开我。”

Chris因为男人的动作颤抖，“你……你就是个变态。Zach，你绝对是个变态。”他被放在地上，alpha的阴茎滑出体内的瞬间他软倒在地上，“我只是出来买个冰淇淋……妈的。”

他看到了他的冰淇淋残骸。

“操你Zach，为了它我排了半小时的队。”

Zach一把扶起Chris，帮他扣好衬衫纽扣，从最底下直到最上面，密不透风，全部遮住。“我知道，我就站在你身后看得一清二楚。”他哼了一声。

“你这个跟踪狂！”Chris戳了戳Zach的胸口，“你还穿我的衣服！”他被伺候着穿好裤子，现在他又不开心了，他浑身脏兮兮的，他想要冰淇淋，他更想要洗澡。

“因为你穿着我的衣服大咧咧地跑出去了。”Zach扯了扯Chris身上的蓝色衬衫，然后他转过身背对着软手软脚的Chris，“上来。”

“什么？”

“背你去买冰淇淋，然后我们回家。”

Chris毫不客气地跳到罪魁祸首的背上。他的丈夫小心翼翼地托着他的屁股，然后捡起Chris嚷嚷着不能浪费的零食。“我要非常大的冰淇淋，非常、非常的大。能把你的卡刷爆的那种。”

“是啊，刚才我都听到了，每种配料你都加了一点。”

Chris一口咬住了他丈夫的耳朵，“我就知道，我背后的偷笑声是你发出来的！”

Zach没有承认也没有拒绝，他下定决心要把自己的太太喂饱了然后扛回家继续他们的发情期。他们就是这么契合，就是这么完美地费洛蒙爆炸，在一起发情期永远不会结束。

现在这个，只能算是今天的前戏。

 

第十三段肉·fin


	14. 欢迎光临粉色象屋

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一段从网上看到的经历，不知道真假。但当事人发誓男孩Chris和那家商店本身都是真的。而我选择相信当事人。至于Zach，他是个暴殄天物的混蛋。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 轻微NTR癖好233其实是一个情趣小游戏。

接下来我说的故事你可能不信，但我用灵（liang）魂（xin）发誓那都是真的。

整件事发生在三天前——直到现在我都没缓过来，只是稍微回神来打下这段神情的经历。那天晚上之前的事不值一提，只是我在失恋的雨天又恰好迷路了而已（是啊可怜的我;(），当我被风刮进一家装潢精致的粉红色商店的时候，我发誓我真的以为那是一家咖啡厅，而我只是想找个地方坐着喝一杯热可可然后叫朋友开车来接我。仅此而已。

毕竟，有哪件性爱玩具商店会起名叫“粉色象屋”呢——呃，好吧，这家就是。

看到这里也许你会开始打哈欠了，但我发誓我真的不是那么没见过世面的人，我曾经收过一个“甘米巨根”软糖作为十三岁的生日礼物。所以一家单纯的性爱玩具店真的不值得我大惊小怪地跑上来发帖。

重点是，当我推开贴满了光屁股成年天使的大门，被一根——与其说像是闪烁着粉色光芒的箭头不如说它是一根大鸡鸡灯饰来得更准确——指引着向更深处走去，昏暗的前廊让我下意识地眯起双眼并且有点畏缩，但同时这独特的装潢吸引了兴趣，如果这是一间酒吧的话我也不太介意。

“欢迎光临！”一个细小的声音从货架内侧传来，不过那并不是首先引起我注意的事务。一是这个声音太过紧绷，像是什么收到惊吓的小动物一样，二是我被眼前豁然开朗而又琳琅满目的各色商品占据了大脑百分之八十的容量……耶稣的奶头啊……这是一家性爱玩具商店！一个看起来绝对不会为打着雨伞还半身湿透的伤心单身汉提供暖身饮料的地方，而且我当时几乎是一副下巴掉到地上的蠢样。

屋子的正中央放着一匹粉紫色的、小马宝莉般纯洁的电动玩具，该怎么形容呢，它看起来和沃尔玛门口需要投币的电动小马几乎没有区别，除了更大一些，而且甚至比它们都更加精致，它以一种我说不出来的风格在橘黄色的灯光下泛着油亮的光泽。但马鞍上的某个可活动凹槽却给我带来了某些成人版迪士尼的幻想。

更不用说从天花板到地板的货架上的性爱玩具，所有你能够想象的、现实被创造出来的、只存在于邪恶的梦里的……我现在的样子肯定像哈利·波特第一次走进魔杖店。

然后细小的声音又怯怯地响了起来，“……呃，你好？”

我循声扭头——上帝！上帝！上帝！！！这个快要被一大堆糖果色假阴茎埋葬的男孩才是整家性爱天堂的原罪，如果真理树上结的果实是他，愿意为了他而被一万条毒蛇咬死的家伙一定数以万计。

我倒抽了一口冷气，而他整张脸都红了，“你需要点什么吗？”

一杯热可可，一个热水澡，一个以你为转场的顶级脱衣舞。我的内心早一步说出了满分答案，但同时我差一步晕厥的灵（liang）魂（xin）仍然有一丝顾虑，“你成年了吗？”我问他。

男孩羞涩地笑了，从柜台里面摸索了一阵掏出他的ID卡在我眼前一晃而过。“你不是第一个这么问我的人。我是在帮我叔叔看店。你知道的。”他说“叔叔”的时候明显犹豫了一下，我当时没有发现这句话有些古怪，只是直视他蓝色的双眼像被催眠般的点头。

说真的，这个世界如果星宿之间有何种宿命，那一定和这双眼睛有关。

我过了好久才回神，连忙说自己只是走错了。男孩若有所思地盯着我瞧了一会，直到我被看得浑身发热才罢休。“我叫Chris，你看起来冷透了。”我的皮肤确实冒着寒意，但身体却因为某种原因而滚烫。这家店一定用了某种传说中的印度焚香。

叫做Chris的男孩走到柜台后面，不一会捧着冒着热气的纸杯又重新出现在我的眼前。他真是个天使。我接过水杯捧在手心，他又给我递来毛巾擦干头发。尽管我怀疑这都是漂亮男孩的销售手段，但我充满感激地接受了，毕竟拒绝他任何事都似乎违背了大自然发展的规律。

“现在雨下得太大了，我觉得你不应该现在就离开。”于是我留了下来。

Chris看上去有些拘谨，如果是课外打工的话，也许星巴克之类的会比性爱玩具更适合他。但奇怪的是，当他坐在一排尖端镶嵌着镭射灯的乳夹前面，它们竟被衬托得比钻石还要昂贵。

从某种角度说，Chris的叔叔是个走运的天才。

我决定打破短暂的沉默。我一边玩弄手中的纸杯一边开始询问那些新奇的产品。它们看起来很新奇有趣，并且带着一点少女的甜蜜。我发现男孩穿着白色的T恤，乳首的位置有两个令人难以忽略的凸起。我的脸红了。却不是因为Chris结结巴巴的解释那个金色阴茎套笼的用法。

随后他注意到我的视线，并且因此差点打翻手边的一个纸盒。“这是……如果你感兴趣的话。”他小声询问道。

我鬼使神差地点头，“乳夹？”我屏息询问，难以置信我居然在和一个男孩谈论这些。

他没有否认却也没有给出肯定的答案，而是深吸了一口气随后缓慢地拉起T恤的下摆，用一种绝对色情的慢动作。我瞪大双眼，笔直得不能笔直的性向似乎开始充血并且弹跳。

“穿孔。”Chris解释道，他的乳头挺立着，各坠着一颗沉重的钻石，中间以细链相连，中间又延展出一条更加纤长的直接深入裤子边缘，它的终点不必细说你也知道在哪里。“如果你感兴趣，你应该多去了解一下再做决定。”他专业地解说着，“这需要有比较长时间的准备工作，我从十六岁就开始准备。或许你应该先从乳夹开始。”

我努力不去伸手拉扯那些银色的长链，像一个大脑还没发育完全以至于无法自控的幼龄儿童，看到什么新奇的都想去拽一下。可以想象Chris会发出惊呼声，然后因为疼痛而皱眉——等等，我不是变态，但Chris似乎引导出了我内心的某些阴暗面。

“不！我只是……我只是好奇，我不想给我的任何地方穿孔。”我再三发誓。Chris看起来似乎有些单纯的疑惑和遗憾。他收起那些做成天使翅膀、白色绒球以及小猫牙齿的乳夹——他说那些都曾经是他的最爱。

我显然又恍惚了一下。

在我清醒过来的下一秒，Chris已经把话题带到了“打折商品”上。再说一次，我是直男，两个小时前新晋的纽约单身汉。可现在我正双手抓着一个硅胶阴茎膜拜！这真像个他妈的永远都醒不来的美国梦！

“这是最小号的。”Chris善意地提醒。而我则听到了自尊心破碎的声音。Chris成为我又爱又恨的矛盾体。他把凡士林挤在手上，熟练地凑到鼻子前闻了闻，“该死……和他说过不要换成玫瑰花香味的……咳，使用前需要充分的润滑，无论男女。”他严肃地对我说，突然之间他又变成了我的性学导师，“不要以为女孩会像色情电影一样是人体喷泉。”我连忙点头，不过他看的都是些什么电影？我真的很好奇。

他的手指很好看，Chris也许可以成为某种乐器的行家，但他却用它们抚摸一个假阴茎。我突然开始嫉妒，嫉妒一个毫无知觉的硅胶，也许它在滑腻的抚摸下也想要萌生智慧。那些可以化身为十个顶尖脱衣舞娘的手指摸过顶端，缓慢地揉捏然后又滑回整个柱身。

“瞧，你需要全部润滑。”Chris说道。我的眼睛跟随着他越来越快的抽动，两只眼珠快对在一起了，我的呼吸开始急促，并且糟糕地起了一些生理反应。“必要的时候，为了增添情趣，你可以含住它。我们的材质都是经过特殊处理的，保证安全无毒。”为了证明刚才说过的话，毫无预警的情况下他在我面前做了一个来回的深喉。

我整个人跌倒在地上，整个宇宙都在旋转。Chris吓得扔掉手里的阴茎，伸出带着玫瑰香味的手把我拉起来。我必须立刻逃走了，否则我会做出点蹲监狱的事了。

“抱歉……我很抱歉。Zach之前没有和你说这些吗？”Chris有些不安地开口，而我的生命里从没出现过名叫Zach的家伙——如果有的话我会给他献花。

接下来发生的事，我发自内心地忏悔。我做了件很糟糕的事，我说谎了。但我发誓如果你们都是当事人，十有八九你会选择和我一样的做法——Chris的嘴唇红肿湿润，一些透明的液体沾在他的下巴上，伴随着他的移动一些细碎的铃铛声从他的裤子里传出来。啊……这个下流的小家伙。

我甚至不介意和他来一炮，尽管他是个货真价实的男性。但他纯洁的眼神却一丁点都不像是在引诱我，我陷入矛盾的幻想中无法自拔。

于是我说，Zach只是和我说了个大概，所以，我们可以继续下去。也许这是个陷阱，也许我会被迷晕然后在一个脏得他妈都不认识的小巷里醒来，发现自己的肾脏被这个天使给偷走了。但当时疼痛的欲望支配了我的全部。

Chris松了口气，向我投递了一个抱歉的眼神。他似乎突然被打断了剧本然后不知道该做些什么。我做了个吞咽，主动问他关于肛塞的事，以便更接近我的幻想：Chris的屁股和填满。

“没什么产品试用什么的吗？”我邪恶地诱导，“我是说，我对这一切都不太熟，我想看你之后再决定是否需要。”

Chris点点头表示理解，“忘记那个阴茎。如果你真的是初学的话。抱歉我之前不太了解情况。我想比起那些你更适合跳蛋。”

哈，跳蛋！我的前女友曾给我买过一个。那玩意儿用来按摩我疼痛的颈椎倒是有点用处。

也许是看到了我脸上轻视的笑容。Chris有些生气，“只要找对了位置，一个三厘米的跳蛋足以让你射到进医院。”好像他真的尝试过似的。我心想。

Chris见我不相信，从神奇的柜台上翻出了一盒粉色的跳蛋，它们圆滚滚的，看上去太可爱了以至于我都不忍心把它们塞进Chris的屁股里。“这些带内窥功能。”Chris说，“我的男友就很喜欢它们，”他叹了口气，像是所有有着恋爱烦恼的少年，“他进了太多的货以至于都有些压仓了。这个可以送给你。记住我说的，足够的润滑。”

我不想知道我的屁眼风光。但是Chris的话我可以勉强接受。带着新奇的恶心我把一个带着塑料包装的跳蛋塞进外套口袋。

然后为此我买了一瓶德国进口的润滑剂，一盒玫瑰口味的安全套，一副手铐，一排红色的低温蜡烛，以及是的，那个Chris曾经舔过的假阴茎。

上帝啊，永远不要小看任何一个销售员。有时候美国的经济复苏就是通过像Chris这样的男孩和性爱玩具所挽救的。

Chris见我拿出信用卡还有些吃惊，但仍然给我结了账。在见到我依依不舍地准备离开的时候他叫住了我，“等等，我是说……你就这么走了？”

我抓住外套口袋里的安全套，活像个第一次见世面的高中生一样结结巴巴，“我、我可以留下来？”

“一般来说……是的。你应该会要求看一些更加深入的内容。Zach没有和你说吗？”

我连忙说我忘了，然后左脚拌右脚地往回走。“你是指，脱掉裤子的那些？”

Chris紧张地点头，“关于那匹马……那才是整个晚上的重点。”

我要给Zach写情诗，如果我真的有机会见到他的话。我胡乱地点头，马！“所以，如果你要骑它的话，”我蠢蠢欲动地开口，如果错了又能怎么样呢，生活就是赌博，我冒着被揍一顿扔出去的风险要求道，“你应该先脱掉所有衣服。”

“我……先去锁门。”Chris比我还要惊慌失措。他跑进我看不见的前廊，我听到一些上锁的声音以及他给自己打气的声音，我忍着欲望偷笑起来，我想我爱上了Chris，如果他愿意的话，我想在此之后和他尝试约会。

Chris走了回来，一边走一边迅速脱掉衣服，T恤掉在地上，他开始踢开挂在脚上的鞋子，弯腰拽掉袜子之后他开始解决长裤，皮带扣敲击地板发出清脆的响声，他身上的银链彼此打架然后牵绊在一起，每次晃动都令他发出小小地、自以为别人听不到的抽气声。

最后他脱掉了内裤。

上帝。我甚至忘了前女友的好身材。

我恍惚地问，我能不能摸他。Chris天使的脸孔沉了下来。

“不！这不是规定里写的内容，我很抱歉！但那绝对不行！”

我整个人被巨大的失落击中，这真是酷刑。但让我走，Chris的翘在半空中的阴茎令我寸步难行。不是说它巨大得如同路障，它看起来刚好的完美，色泽是那种我愿意吞下的樱桃红，主要是……我着迷地看着银链牵连的地方，那阴茎的孔洞上顶缀着一颗黄豆大小的金属珠子。我好奇地凑近一点，不顾我硬到发痛的性器。

“尿道管。”Chris解释。我倒抽了一口冷气，而Chris却好像在谈论一个稀松平常的东西，像是“披萨”或者“狗狗”。

“疼吗？”我担心地看着Chris，脸快要凑到他的胯下，他的毛发被精心修理过，像个刚发育的少年，干净到可耻的地步。

“使用前要消毒，并且不能用便宜的金属，然后找会的人帮你。”

我想到Chris的手握着我的阴茎，然后脑子一热问道，“你会吗？”

Chris一边翻找什么一边说，“不，但是我的男友会。”那听起来会是一场惨案，我打消了让别的男人碰我的念头。

Chris翻出了一盒假阴茎，颜色形状各异，“我会让你挑选，以及我会让你看我。”

现在我知道那匹电动小马的马鞍上那个凹槽的用处了。Chris真是个放荡的漂亮的小母马。

我按照我的口味选择了一个最适合他的，看起来最大，可以旋转各种刁钻的角度。我想看Chris哭。

Chris看了我一眼，但是却没有提出异议。他熟练地做着肯定曾经做过上百次的工作，安装，消毒，诸如此类。下一秒他开始弯腰让自己的腹部靠在小马上，他的手指伸向看上去明显被润滑好的后穴里。

就像一场世界级的精彩魔术，我看到他从体内抽出一条绑坠着铃铛的长链，我像个赌徒一样贪婪地数着数，一个，两个，三个，四个，五个……还会更多吗？六个，上帝啊，七个！摇铃的声音像是印度艳舞的前奏，它们从Chris的手间滑落掉在地上。

“我准备……”Chris做了个手势，抬腿跨上那匹粉色的性爱小马。我捂住裤子上的隆起，倒退几步整个人撞在墙上。他开始直接吞，赤裸的双脚踩在脚踏上抬高屁股，先是尝试性地吞下鸡蛋大小的前端，看上去那太困难了，他不得不站直双腿再微微弯曲做又一次尝试。

我听到他呻吟，然后轻轻地下落。我恶毒地希望他的脚打滑一下，整个迅速地坐下来。那当然没有发生，挺翘的屁股接触到马鞍之后轻轻地颤抖起来，Chris抱着他的小马大口喘气，不适应地轻扭屁股。

“操！”他突然尖叫了一声，我想问发生了什么事，随后我看到这个电动的性爱机器开始摇摆运动。“操你的Zach！”Chris紧闭双眼，身体浮现一种被满足的粉色，阴茎笔直地贴在下腹处摇晃。

我环顾四周，后知后觉地发现了那些见鬼的监控录像。看来Zach是个十足的怪胎，喜欢看他的男孩在陌生人面前骑马。

那机器越来越快，我在性致高涨的同时开始担心起Chris来，他看起来沉浸在性爱的游戏里，似乎忘了任何人的存在——我的存在，他上下起伏着身体，跟着机器的节奏取悦自己的屁股。好几次他像是要达到高潮，却被前面的尿道管堵住出口，不得不抱着小马的脖子呜咽哭泣。

我担心他在无数个后穴高潮下晕过去，我想要帮助他，而不是傻站在原地看着他手淫。我发誓我只是想要伸出援手，而没有任何别的用意。但是在我碰到Chris的一瞬间，一声把我直接吓软的咆哮从我看不到的房间传来。

一个深发的男人冲了出来，看起来就是Chris口中的Zach，一个英俊的变态。我连连退后，生怕他发起狂来把我的脑袋直接拔下来，他看起来真的有那种能力。

“滚开！”Zach对我低吼，充满见鬼的占有欲将男孩禁锢在怀里。而我是个失败的骑士，只知道退缩地躲避。

Zach开始亲吻Chris，而Chris顺从得完全忘记了“贞操”这个词怎么写。他在颠簸中张开嘴唇，甚至还咬伤了Zach伸进来的舌头。在交换完一个世纪之吻后，Zach按下按钮弄停了机器。

“你怎么还没走？”Zach凶狠地问，他把男孩的屁股抱在手里，将他整个人抬起来摆成一个最适合他的姿势，他的裤链早就拉了下来，看起来一定是在监控录像前已经完成了手活的前戏，而现在他正对准Chris被机器操开准备好的屁股来接受他的硕大的——比店里任何假阴茎都大的老二，他将他们缓慢地结合，Chris沉浸在恋爱之中，双手环住Zach的脖子仿佛这才是他的归宿。

我不得不向后退开，Zach拉扯Chris的钻石乳环，让他哭泣地乞求射出来。而在此之前我眼瞎地看到Zach的阴茎顶端也搭配着一个同样款式的环。操。告诉我那是他们的结婚对戒！

在我终于知道怎么打开商店门锁的前一刻，他们像两只发情期的动物一样纠缠在一个货架上，那些盒子里的粉色性爱玩具——那些假阴茎乳环羽毛肛塞口塞眼罩蜡烛跳蛋在摇晃中纷纷掉落下来，看上去超出现实的春梦——而它真的不是。

我逃了出来，否则我估计会死在里面。在门口我和一个看起来差不多大的男孩撞了个正面，他咒骂地收起雨伞，没好气地打量了我一眼，“你就是Chris？”

我当然不是Chris，我只是一个普通的法律系大学生。

男孩抱怨纽约的天气，也抱怨他的工作，说Chris的男友就是个变态，他给男孩开了一张足够他三个月生活费的支票来配合他们的小游戏，唯一的要求就是不能触碰Chris。

我恍然大悟地笑了，告诉他我已经替他完成了他的工作。

男孩没好气地瞪着我，警告我说那张支票仍然是他的。

我看着男孩的脸蛋，看着逐渐停下的雨，鬼使神差地，我拿出了外套口袋的跳蛋，“既然如此，不知道你有没有空？”

男孩打了我一巴掌然后答应了我的要求。

当然这就是另外一个故事了。

至于Chris和Zach，我再一次发誓，那都是真的。为了避免被别人婊成广告贴，更加为了保护其中主角的隐私，所以我不会告诉你那家店的真实名字。

或许有一天你也会在失恋的雨夜迷路，然后不知为何拐进一条自己从未听闻的小巷，那个时候你自然会知道我真的、真的、真的没说谎。

而现在，我只是感谢你看完了我的奇遇。再一次谢谢Chris和他的Zach先生，让我掉进了这样一个神奇的兔子洞。我的大腿已经被我掐青了，但那也证明这真的不是梦。

总而言之，祝你们幸福。

 

第十四段肉·fin


End file.
